Debajo del Manzanar
by michiru89
Summary: Los Granger y los Delacour llevan generaciones buscando el mismo objetivo: Destruir a la otra familia. Después de más de un siglo, al fin lo los Delacour tienen la oportunidad de acabar con su objetivo ¿podrán derribar la cerca que rodea el manzanar? ¿O los recuerdos de lo sucedido bajo su sombra logrará una tregua?
1. Chapter 1: Advertencias

_**Capítulo 1: **_

_**Advertencias**_

* * *

Fleur sintió el aire escapar de su pecho y el mundo se le detuvo en un segundo. La pequeña taza de té que tenía en la mano se tambaleó, amenazando con caerse y hacer estragos en la mesa y en su ropa. Bajó la taza sin tacto, lo que fuera que su hermano mayor hubiese querido decir murió en su garganta. Ambos pares de ojos azules se dirigieron hacia la zona este del patio, donde una figura bien conocida se acercaba montando.

Fleur trataba de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, hace un segundo estaba discutiendo con su hermano pacíficamente y sin preocupaciones la fiesta del fin de semana y ahora, frente a ellos se acercaba de manera lenta pero peligrosa la persona menos esperada: Hermione Granger.

El hermano de Fleur se levantó ofendido se su asiento, haciendo alarde de su estatura y musculatura, se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a la joven acercarse a ellos- ¿Te has perdido Granger? ¿O es que acaso los tuyos han perdido toda dignidad? Digo, no es que les quedara mucho

-Cállate Fernán -Hermione detuvo a su semental frente a la mesa que ambos hermanos compartían- Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí

- ¿Quién te dejó pasar? -Preguntó el hombre- Tal parece que los peones no saben dónde yace su lealtad

La castaña rodó los ojos y se acomodó el sombrero de paja- Digamos que, no tuvieron mucha opción -Hermione sonrió- En fin, sabes porque estoy aquí -La castaña mantuvo contacto visual con el hombre pero Hermione seguía sin escuchar lo que deseaba y se apresuró- Tu maldita cerca en el manzanar… parece que te has equivocado de terreno

-No, no, ese es MI terreno -El hombre de ojos azules permaneció retadoramente

Fleur observó a la chica y después a su hermano, observó que la ceja de la castaña se contraía lentamente y supo lo que seguía, conocía muy bien ese rostro, esa facción la había vito muchas veces a lo largo de su vida y la había memorizado de una forma casi asombrosa.

Hermione se humedeció los labios con la lengua y observó fijamente al chico Delacour- Te doy hasta el anochecer de mañana, ese es tu límite para levantar esa maldita cerca de mi terreno

Y ahí estaba, la tenue amenaza que Fleur predijo. Pero también sabía que Hermione Granger sabía cumplir con sus amenazas y lo hacía muy bien, su mente quiso viajar 3 años atrás pero se obligó a mantenerse atenta al intercambio de miradas y palabras

Fernán Delacour se acomodó el impoluto saco y dio un paso al frente- ¿Te atreves a venir a mi casa y amenazarme? Te podría sacar a patadas en cualquier momento, te podría sacar en una ambulancia

Los labios de la castaña se curvaron en una sonrisa- Como si pudieras hacer eso… estás advertido Fernán -La castaña tomó las riendas de su caballo y comenzó a andar. Se alejó un par de metros, se giró e intercambio una fugaz mirada con un par de ojos azules antes de seguir su camino y alejarse a toda prisa por el sendero.

Y nuevamente Fleur se paralizó, cuando creyó que todo había acabado, la joven la miró, no con la mirada que le otorgaba al resto de su familia, no con la mirada que hace segundos había tenido, era una mirada diferente y que inconscientemente erizaba la piel de Fleur.

- Estupida Granger -Fernán se sentó nuevamente, evidentemente malhumorado

Fleur se vio obligada a alejarse de sus pensamientos y recordó la acusación anterior- ¿Es cierto? ¿Cambiaste la ubicación de la cerca? -Fleur no necesito una respuesta cuando Fernán le desvió la mirada- ¡Por dios! -Fleur se tapó la boca- ¡Acaba de morir su padre!

- ¿Y qué? -El joven se veía herido- ¡Por dios Fleur! Compórtate como una Delacour… El viejo Granger muere y todos están ocupados, era el momento perfecto… Esas tierras son nuestras

Fleur se levantó de su asiento- Sabes muy bien que esas tierras ERAN nuestras, Henry Delacour la perdió hace 47 años, ahora son de…

- ¡DE NOSOTROS! -Fernán se levantó de su asiento, era ligeramente más alto que Fleur y era algo que siempre aprovechaba para intimidar a su hermana- Toda esa parcela es de nosotros, no importa lo que las malditas escrituras digan, esas tierras son de nosotros

Fleur tomó asiento nuevamente- Sabes que…

- Que no tienes el valor -Fernán permaneció de pie- Que eres débil… Eres una Delacour, compórtate como tal

Fleur no tuvo oportunidad de réplica, su hermano mayor se alejaba con dirección a la casa, Fleur se sintió incapaz de regresar a su desayuno. La guerra entre Delacour y Granger había existido mucho antes de que ella naciera, mucho antes de que su abuelo naciera. Una constante batalla entre familias, Fleur había sido criada desde pequeña para odiar y destruir a todo Granger. Desde que tenía uso de razón había sido inculcada en los mejores colegios, con los mejores modales y una alta ética y moral, pero si había un Granger de por medio, todo eso se iba al caño. Porque cualquier persona con sangre y apellido Granger era un blanco seguro para un Delacour y no importaban los recursos o las técnicas que fueran necesarias si el fin era destruir a uno. Fleur dejó salir un gruñido de frustración mientras maldecía su suerte.

* * *

Hermione desmontó de su caballo y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas al animal antes de dejarle las riendas a su peón.

- Ahora sí que te has deschavetado

Hermione le sonrió a su amiga pelirroja- Que gusto verte por aquí

- ¡Una tontería! ¡Una completa falta de sentido común! -La pelirroja ignoró la bienvenida de su amiga- Ir a los terrenos Delacour es casi entregarles tu cabeza

Hermione rió- No seas paranoica, Fernán no es tan idiota para hacerme daño, yo solo quería hacerle saber que quiero la estúpida cerca de nuevo en su lugar

Ginny rodó los ojos- Entonces llama al oficial y que lo arresten, es ilegal cercar en el terreno de otros, te está robando tierras

Hermione rio- Bueno, solo lo detendrán si al caso unas horas y lo dejarán libre, me interesa que quite la cerca, no que vaya a visitar la delegación -Hermione sonrió pícaramente- Aunque, tengo un plan si él no llega a quitar la reja y dudo que le vaya a gustar

-Hermione -Ginny se acercó a ella- Creo que hay asuntos más importantes ahora que poner a un Delacour de vuelta a su sitio -La pelirroja se rascó la ceja- La situación financiera de la hacienda no es la mejor y

- Lo sé -Hermione la cortó, su tono de voz se había vuelto grave- Conozco muy bien las condiciones económicas que mi familia atraviesa

- Lo lamento amiga, pero ahora la responsabilidad es tuya… sabes que estoy para apoyarte -La pelirroja se acercó y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga. Su familia era de procedencia humilde pero siempre fiel a la familia Granger, El padre de Ginny había estado llevando la contabilidad de la familia por años. La pelirroja conocía muy bien la crítica situación.

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro- Me bañaré e iré a ver a los del banco, están preocupados por los créditos ahora que mi padre ha muerto

- ¿Venderás?

Hermione negó- No, jamás podría hacer eso… debe de haber una forma de salir de esta situación, hallaré una forma -La castaña comenzó a alejarse cabizbaja

Ginny sonrió tristemente a su amiga, sabía la gran responsabilidad que había heredado, toda una familia y apellido que salvar. Sabía que los bancos y algunos acreedores estarían ansiosos por despedazar a trozos lo poco que le quedaba a los Granger. Sabía lo ansiosa que estaba su amiga por poder evitarlo- Hermione -Ginny la llamó, la castaña ya se había alejado varios metros pero al escuchar su nombre se giró- Hermione -Repitió Ginny para estar segura de tener su atención- ¿Cómo está?

La castaña tensó la quijada, sabía muy bien a quién se refería su amiga, era una especie de pregunta y respuesta cómplice que mantenían- Más hermosa -Respondió quedamente

Ginny apenas alcanzó a escucharlo pero la respuesta era siempre la misma, Ginny preguntaba lo mismo y Hermione respondía lo mismo todas y cada una de las veces. Después Hermione desviaba la mirada y cambiaba de tema o se alejaba, como estaba haciendo justo ahora.

* * *

- ¿Crees que encuentre mujer esta noche, hermana? -Fernán miró su reflejo en el espejo por décima vez, mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo

- ¿Mujer? Si te refieres a una dispuesta a casarse contigo, estoy segura que hay al menos 10 afuera deseando ser parte de la familia… si te refieres a un mujer pasajera, creo que hay 20 afuera, al menos -Contestó desganada

Al parecer el poco animo de Fleur paso desapercibido por su hermano, quien soltó una sonora carcajada- Siempre eres muy buena con los números

-Entonces quizás debas dejarme a cargo de algunos asuntos de la empresa -Soltó la rubia sin ninguna esperanza

Fernán gruñó- De nuevo con ese tema… sabes que no es posible, el mando del imperio Delacour pasa al hijo mayor

- Si, pero no implica que la hija menor no deba formar parte

Fernán arrugó la frente- Tienes una jugosa mensualidad, no pidas más… además, organizar fiestas se te da muy bien, Fin del tema

- ¿Ha quitado la cerca? -Fleur le tapó el paso a su hermano para evitar que se fuera

-La respuesta es la misma que hoy en la tarde… NO -trató de salir pero Fleur se puso frente a él

- El plazo vencía hoy

Fernán empujó con fuerza a Fleur-Yo no sigo ordenes de una Granger

La rubia se tambaleó pero la pared la salvo de una caída, observó con molestia a su hermano. Intuía que Hermione Granger no iba a dejar pasar esa ofensa, intuía que esa misma noche, Fernán desearía haber quitado la cerca.

* * *

Fleur saboreaba el vino mientras veía a lo lejos a su madre conversar con unas amigas, a su hermano coquetear con varias chicas, ella estaba rezagada en una esquina, tratando de no llamar la atención y pasar desapercibida. Porque lo que fuera a pasar esa noche, y que estaba segura que pasaría, no sería agradable y Fleur no quería verse implicada en ello.

Fernán nunca había retado a Eduardo Granger, ni una sola vez en sus 5 años al mando del imperio Delacour había osado retarlo. Fleur creía que la razón era muy sencilla: miedo. Fernán temía al viejo Granger, no importaba que la familia Granger se estuviera desmoronando económicamente, que el apellido perdiera fuerza y estuviera en condiciones óptimas de ser acribillado por el imperio Delacour, no importaba porque Fernán no haría ningún movimiento turbio para acelerar su derrota.

Fernán había enfrentado con su padre a Eduardo Granger e incluso había aportado a la bancarrota de la otra familia, pero cuando su padre falleció, Fernán no fue capaz de hacerle frente al viejo Granger. Quizás era porque era mayor, porque tenía mayor experiencia, porque su aspecto y presencia eran intimidantes, no importaba la razón, Fleur podía ver el miedo de Fernán al pensar siquiera en amenazar al patriarca. Pero ahora, su hermano se veía muy diferente, se veía más seguro de sí mismo.

Fleur sabía con seguridad que Fernán pensaba que Hermione Granger era un blanco fácil de abatir, sabía que la situación económica de la familia Granger era irremediable y que pronto, con un empujoncito, él podría al fin acabar con la familia Granger, después de 143 años de rivalidad, Fernán Delacour se llevaría el estandarte de victoria.

Fleur rió ante la idea, la situación era en extremo difícil para la otra familia, pero ella conocía a Hermione Granger mucho mejor que su hermano y ella no subestimaba el poder de la castaña. Fleur había aprendido de mala gana a tomar en serio las amenazas de la castaña.

Fleur detuvo abruptamente sus pensamientos cuando los murmullos en la fiesta cesaron y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada. Podía ver al oficial de policía avanzar en la fiesta con un par de compañeros, se dirigían a donde estaba su hermano.

La multitud le impidió ver lo que ocurrió a continuación pero pudo ver a su hermano salir con los policías escoltándolo. Vio que su madre seguía a su hermano soltando improperios. Fernán no decía nada, salió del jardín en silencio sin mirar a nada ni a nadie.

Fleur podía sentir un nudo en la garganta, de todas las posibles venganzas que Hermione Granger pudo haber elegido, escogió la peor para Fernán Delacour: La humillación pública. Ella estaba segura que su hermano no pasaría en la delegación ni un par de horas y que la gente hablaría por un día quizás y que su madre se encargaría de acallar a todos. Pero también estaba segura que este hecho quedaría pegado de por vida en el orgullo de su hermano, que todo el mundo lo olvidaría menos él.

Fleur también daba por sentado que con esto Hermione Granger no ganaría el respeto de su hermano, que por el contrario, Fernán querría devolverle el golpe con más fuerza, querría humillarla, hacerle pagar. Pero con Hermione Granger no se podía jugar a las patadas sin salir muy lastimado.

Fleur miró con tristeza su copa de vino sin acabar y se dirigió hacia la casa en busca de su bolso, le tocaría ir a sacar a su hermano de la delegación.


	2. Chapter 2: Ojos de Zafiro

**Aclaraciones: **

**Un gran agradecimiento a Thestral212 que me apoyo con la revisión ortográfica del capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Ojos de Zafiro**

* * *

- Estúpida… mil veces estúpida -Fernán sonrió ante la carpeta que tenía frente a él

Fleur dejó salir un suspiro- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Voy a comprarle los terrenos y los remataré… los convertiré en un desperdicio, quizás los venda a algún loco, no sé… lo que se me ocurra en el momento

- No te venderá

Fernán la miró retadoramente- ¿Eso crees? -El chico mostró su blanquecina dentadura- Hoy hablé con el director del banco, creo que se les está acabando las opciones a los Granger

Fleur abrió la boca en una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa- ¿Adelantaste el embargo?

Fernán sonrió orgulloso y se acomodó el saco- Agradéceme luego -Fernán se levantó de la mesa y tomó la carpeta en sus manos- Esa estúpida se va a arrepentir por la humillación

Fleur se levantó de su asiento abruptamente y caminó hacia los establos, no pensó en sus acciones, su cuerpo se movía inconscientemente. Corrió a los establos y tomó al primer animal que vio. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y le costaba respirar.

La rubia se detuvo varios metros después de cruzar la cerca que dividía ambos predios. Comenzó a razonar en sus acciones- No tengo ninguna obligación -Se dijo, así misma; mientras trata de controlar su respiración y al caballo que estaba alterado. Tampoco era que su hermano fuera hacer algo inesperado, si era un movimiento poco ético pero no inesperado, después de todo, ambas familias se odiaban.

Fleur negó, debía mantenerse al margen, observó el horizonte donde a lo lejos debería de estar la castaña, se preguntó si la notificación del banco le había llegado, se preguntó si estaría molesta o triste. Fleur trató nuevamente de controlar al caballo

- ¿Esta es tu idea de suicidio?

Fleur se giró abruptamente. La mujer a la que estaba dispuesta a ir a buscar minutos antes estaba frente a ella. Hermione levantó una ceja, esperando respuesta. -¿Qué? -Fleur pensó que se veía estúpida pero no podía evitar que su sorpresa fuera obvia.

Hermione río mientras se acercaba a la rubia- El caballo, aún está en domesticación

Fleur observó la pata derecha del caballo, tenía un listón azul atado- Mier… -Fleur no terminó la oración

Hermione río- Si, eso pensé

Fleur se mantuvo en silencio un momento, era la primera vez que ambas estaban solas, después de 3 años

- ¿Te has perdido? -Hermione rompió el silencio- Estás de mi lado

Fleur negó- No, no es eso…

Hermione tomó aire- ¿Y entonces a qué debo el honor?

La rubia se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada- Fernán… él, habló con el banco -Fleur levantó la mirada para ver la reacción de la castaña, parecía intrigada pero no sorprendida- Van a adelantar el embargo

Hermione entrecerró los ojos- Lo sé, recibí una llamada hoy temprano y también esperaba que eso pasara -Hermione guardó silencio un momento- pero lo que no esperaba era que vinieras a decírmelo…

Fleur sintió sus mejillas enrojecer- Solo pensé que era justo que lo supieras

Hermione río sarcásticamente- ¿Una Delacour hablando de justicia? -Hermione negó con la cabeza y desvío la mirada- Puedes engañar a todo el mundo Fleur, pero no a mí… yo ya he pasado por eso

Fleur sintió que palidecía, deseaba que la castaña no tocara ese tema

Hermione echó un suspiro- ¿Puedes regresar con ese caballo? Ya has cumplido con lo que venías a hacer… Creo que es mejor que te marches

Fleur se sintió ligeramente ofendida, era como si Hermione no deseará su presencia pero por otro lado ¿Por qué tendría que desear su presencia?, Fleur no dijo una palabra más y tratando de encausar al caballo regresó con rumbo a su casa. No tenía nada que hacer en ese terreno.

* * *

Hermione había pasado gran parte de la tarde cabalgando por sus terrenos, no debía ni quería recordar el encuentro con su vecina pero la memoria estaba presente, tan presente como su situación financiera. Pensó que quizás dejar al caballo, descansar y caminar por los jardines la haría sentir mejor, pero no funcionó. Ni siquiera podía dormir tranquila de la preocupación, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que inclusive en los sueños la atormentaban.

Caminando por el sendero del jardín observó que su madre regaba un par de gardenias y sonrió, el aura de tranquilidad que proyectaba su madre era suficiente para hacerla sonreír- Están muy lindas -Comentó la castaña mientras se acercaba a su progenitora

La mujer sonrió- Siempre me he vanagloriado de mi habilidad de cuidar a las flores -Su madre le acarició la mejilla, era más baja que su hija por lo que tenía que levantar ligeramente la cabeza para verla- Aunque parece que he descuidado a la más linda de mis flores, ¿Estás bien Hermione?

La castaña sonrió, su madre siempre se había referido a ella como una flor- Si, perfectamente… solo un poco cansada por el sol

Su madre sonrió- Eres una pésima mentirosa

Hermione sonrió e ignoró su sentencia- ¿Cómo estás? Debe ser difícil sin papá

Su madre gesticuló con su mano, restándole importancia- Todo estará bien, él era un hombre muy fuerte pero ya le tocaba descansar -Suspiró y tomó una flor con las manos- Me preocupas tú… tan joven y teniendo tantos problemas

- ¿Problemas? Te lo he dicho mamá, tengo todo bajo control… Pronto saldremos de esta situación, ya lo verás -Hermione besó la cabeza de su madre y comenzó a alejarse

- Es admirable tu nobleza -Gritó su madre, haciendo que se girará a verla- pero ya te he dicho que eres una pésima mentirosa

Hermione sonrió débilmente y continuó su camino. Quizás era momento de bajar su orgullo, de dejar todo de lado y retirarse de esas tierras. La habían crecido enseñándole a defender un apellido, a atacar a otros. ¿Pero que sabía ella de eso? Lo que sabía era porque su abuelo le había contado a su padre y porque su padre le había contado a ella, pero ¿Qué tanto de eso era cierto?. Lo más lejos que llegaba la historia era 150 años atrás cuando Roma Lavalle y Gilberto Granger habían concebido un hijo llamado Kalet Granger. Roma había muerto poco tiempo después de una depresión y Gilberto crío al niño. Según la historia, Tristan Delacour (el primer Delacour nombrado y odiado) acudió a la hacienda Granger a pelear por unas tierras, la discusión subió de nivel y el viejo Gilberto Granger murió de un infarto. Desde ahí daba inicio la rivalidad de las familias.

Hasta ahí, la historia sonaba trágica para Hermione pero no veía la necesidad de llevar el odio por generaciones. Claro, había una segunda parte. La parte donde Kalet había quedado huérfano y al cuidado de sus abuelos, Kalet había jurado vengarse del viejo Tristan. Según la historia, muchos años después, cuando Kalet tuvo el control de la hacienda, le hizo la vida imposible a los Delacour pero Tristan Delacour nunca hizo nada para perjudicar a Kalet.

A Hermione tenía entendido que era porque Tristan reconocía que había asesinado a Gilberto y la culpa lo mantenía pasivo. La castaña nunca había sido una fiel partidaria de esa versión pero tampoco la había refutado.

La historia continuaba varios años después cuando Ethan Delacour, uno de los tres hijos de Tristan, se presentó en la hacienda de Kalet, furioso por sus acciones lo amenazó, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la hacienda, Kalet lo mató de un disparo.

Hermione se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada mientras pensaba en todo el embrollo de esa historia, según, primero un Delacour mataba a un Granger, después un Granger a un Delacour. Y así comenzó la intensa rivalidad de ambas familia, tratando de hacerse daño unos a otros, en aquella época no hubo manera de probar que Kalet asesino a Ethan Delacour, un peón de la hacienda había sido culpado y enjuiciado por el asesinato. En ese entonces ambas familias peleaban la veracidad de ese juicio pero nada se pudo hacer. Fue mucho después, cuando Kalet Granger estaba entrado en edad que se suicidó y dejó una nota de puño y letra donde confesaba su culpabilidad. Eso solo había aumentado la rivalidad de las familias.

Hermione no lograba entender por qué tenía que seguir ella alimentado todo ese odio. Sabía de primera mano que los Delacour no tenían escrúpulos para lograr sus objetivos, que podían ser muy engañosos pero no creía que ese era motivo suficiente para cazar a toda una familia. Si era sincera consigo misma, preferiría invitar a la otra familia a compartir una copa de vino, pero también sabía que eso no era posible, ni de parte de los Delacour ni de parte de ella.

Había pasado 23 años de su vida siendo enseñada a odiar un apellido, sin importar la cara, género o ideal, mientras llevará el apellido y la sangre era un rival. Quería actuar en paz, pero le era imposible controlar el rencor cuando veía a un Delacour, las palabras salían de su boca antes de regístralas en su mente, su adrenalina aumentaba considerablemente y un deseo irracional la atormentaba, toda su vida había sido alimentada con rencor hacia un apellido y eso no era fácil de borrar.

- Parece que estoy condenada a seguir con la tradición familiar -Susurró la castaña mientras se levantaba de las escaleras. Se daría una ducha para refrescarse, era momento de quitarse el polvo de encima, tenía que conseguir una manera de levantarse y negarle el gusto a Fernán de verla destruida.

* * *

- Te esperamos en el despacho Herms

Hermione asintió sin levantar la mirada, comía todo lo que estaba a su alcance

- Parece que has recuperado tu apetito

La castaña al fin levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a su madre

- Me parece bien considerando que anoche te acostaste a dormir sin cenar

- Bueno, hoy promete ser un buen día -Hermione tomó un sorbo de su jugo y observó el pequeño catálogo que llevaba su madre en manos- ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó mientras lo señalaba con la mirada

La madre sonrió- Míralo

Hermione observó un edificio rojo, giró la hoja y observó un departamento desde diferentes ángulos- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿No es adorable? -Comentó su madre con fingido entusiasmo- Es un departamento en Nueva York, es pequeño pero lindo, lo suficiente para nosotras, ahí podrías ejercer tu carrera, Dios sabe que necesitas hacer algo con ese título y-

- Espera, espera -Hermione observó a su madre- ¿Sugieres que nos vayamos? -El silencio de su madre fue la respuesta que necesitaba- Madre, no nos iremos, esta es nuestra casa

- Hermione, he leído las notificaciones, he-

- Mamá… solo te pido que confíes en mí -Hermione observó la duda en los ojos de su progenitora- Solo eso -La castaña se levantó de la mesa con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

Hermione había pasado tres horas sin descanso escuchando las malas noticias del informe financiero del padre de Ginny, la pelirroja que seguía sus mismos pasos estaba apoyándolo y brindándole pequeñas sonrisas a la castaña.

- ¿Señorita?

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Hermione sonrió- ¿Si?

- Llegó su invitada ¿La hago pasar? -Preguntó una mujer morena con una pequeña sonrisa

Hermione asintió- Por favor, que lleven sus pertenencias a una habitación y que ella venga

El padre de Ginny, Arthur se aclaró la garganta cuando la mujer salió- ¿Esperamos a alguien?

Hermione sonrió- Señor Weasley, han sido muchas hojas de malas noticias y números en rojos, necesitamos un plan y creo tener uno que podría ayudarnos

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y una chica rubia con ojos azules entró, la castaña corrió a su lado a abrazarle- ¡Luna! -Ambas colisionaron en un fuerte abrazo

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Ya sabes, desde tu padre -La rubia preguntó- Lo siento, Buenos Días -Se apresuró a agregar cuando vio a las dos personas en la habitación

Ambos Weasley le sonrieron

- Todo bien, pero ven -Hermione le señaló una silla- Te presentó a Arthur Weasley y a Ginny Weasley, me ayudan con la contabilidad de la empresa, esta es Luna, una amiga de la facultad

- Un gusto -Luna saludó a ambos de manera cordial.

Hermione sonrió- Platicaremos después -Comentó mientras le guiñaba el ojo- Le he pedido a Luna para que me apoye

- ¿Hermione? -El señor Weasley al fin se había quitado los anteojos y observaba sorprendido a la castaña

- Luna, de manera resumida la situación financiera de mi familia es crítica -La castaña ahora observó al hombre pelirrojo- Necesitamos un plan para salir de la bancarrota, no tenía idea de que hacer, pero ayer… dando un paseo… algo me inspiró… un plan que podría ayudarnos -Hizo una pausa para crear más efecto- y ahí entra Luna

Ginny se acomodó en su asiento- Hermione ¿De qué estás hablando?

La castaña sonrió- Como bien saben tengo mi titulación en Gemología, una rama de la mineralogía, Luna estudió conmigo

Arthur Weasley asintió- Si, si, recuerdo a tu padre quejarse de ello

- Él no creía que fuera de mucha utilidad

Ginny sonrió, sabiendo que su padre también creía lo mismo

- Pero ahora, creo que puedo demostrar lo contrario -Hermione observó que nadie parecía entenderle- Creo podemos cultivar piedras preciosas… Zafiros, para ser exacta

Luna sonrió ampliamente mientras los Weasley se miraban confundidos- ¿Los rojos?

Hermione negó- No, los rojos son rubíes, los zafiros son azules entre otros colores

- ¿Traficar con Zafiros?

- No, no -Fue la primera vez que Luna intervino- Cultivarlos

- ¿Cómo zanahorias? -Inquirió Ginny

Luna la miró y asintió- Curioso que seas tú quién lo mencione dado tu color y, tú sabes -Luna parecía muy divertida pero por la reacción de la otra decidió cambiar de tema- Si, como si fuera una zanahoria pero a través de un proceso químico

- Los siento, estoy confundido -El señor Weasley sacudió la cabeza- ¿De qué estamos hablando?

- Bueno -Luna habló- El cultivo de zafiros es casi un juego de niños en condiciones óptimas, los crisoles de tungsteno de PLANSEE y la superficie-

- Luna, Luna -Hermione la interrumpió- No creo que los demás entiendan

- Oh -Dijo la rubia un poco decepcionada

Hermione sonrió y habló- Los zafiros creados en laboratorio son producidos artificialmente al fusionar óxido de aluminio con titanio, las muestras de estos zafiros se crean en diferentes longitudes y anchuras, depende de la cantidad y del método que usemos es el tiempo que llevará en producirse

Todos se quedaron callados un momento- ¿Vender joyería? ¿Esa es tu idea? -Inquirió el señor Weasley

Hermione dudó un momento y Luna intercedió por ella- No es solo eso, además de la joyería también se utilizan en muchas otras industrias, como la aeroespacial, óptica, equipos industriales, energía y fuerzas armadas.

- Excluyendo las armas -Agregó Hermione- Me interesa entrar al mercado

-El cultivo de piedras preciosas es un muy buen negocio -Agregó Luna- Se venden muy bien, a menor costo que los originales pero tienen buenos compradores y más en este país que no se ha incursionado en el mercado y los que se compran son del extranjero

El señor Weasley se echó atrás meditándolo- ¿Y los costos?

- Depende de la cantidad que Hermione quiera producir -Luna observó a su amiga

- ¿Qué te parece 6 millares al mes? Al menos durante un año-Inquirió la castaña

Luna la miró sorprendida- Como 10 millones de inversión -Calculó la rubia, ambas parecían tener una plática visual- Patentarlo, es importante… y en el laboratorio… Tony quizás, Robert… no olvides el componente

Ginny levantó una ceja, ambas hablaban sin hablar entre ellas, decían una palabra después negaban, luego parecían decir algo pero arrastraban las palabras, parecían entenderse muy bien entre ellas- ¿Disculpen?

Hermione observó a su amiga- Como 10 millones y medio -Concluyó rápidamente

Arthur negó- No, es imposible… le debemos al banco, los intereses, será imposible que te den un préstamo

Hermione se mordió el labio- No planeo recuperar las propiedades embargadas, solo planeo seguir pagando los intereses por la propiedades para no incomodar al banco, la única deuda que me interesa saldar es de esta casa

Arthur palideció- Pero, Pero… ¡Hermione! Son… ¡Lo negocios de tu padre! De toda tu familia

- Y mira donde nos ha llevado eso Arthur, comprendo que les tengas aprecio… pero… a veces es mejor dejar ir las cosas -Hermione dejó salir un suspiro- Sé que no soy mi padre… Pero te pido que confíes en mí como confiabas en él

Hubo una pausa y parecía que el señor Weasley soltaría una lágrima pero asintió fervientemente- Aun así, si dejas que el banco nos embargue no obtendrás nada

Hermione negó con una sonrisa- No, no pienso dejar que embarguen

- Pero… acabas de -Ginny se detuvo y observó a la sonriente castaña

- Los traspasaré -Concluyó- Necesito liquidar esa deuda y la mejor opción es que alguien lo pague por mi

Arthur la miró sin poder hablar- Nadie te comprará una propiedad embargada por el banco

Hermione chasqueó la lengua- Nadie… excepto un Delacour

Todos la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca

- No iré a ofrecérselos, sería muy obvio y no aceptarían pero… necesitamos retrasar el embargo del banco, si lo hacemos… Fernán se va a desesperar y comenzará a presionarnos, querrá llevar nuestras tierras a su familia como un trofeo… Fernán podrá tener un gran imperio, tener mucho dinero pero no sabe nada de hacer planes, estrategias… Cuando se dé cuenta que los bancos no hacen nada… él tratará de hacerlo a su manera, no importa la cantidad que tenga que pagar mientras pueda llevar las escrituras a su familia -Hermione sonrió- Estoy segura que él hará el trabajo sucio de hablar con el banco y convencerlo… solo, tengo que saber jugar con su mentecita

- No estoy seguro de eso -Arthur sacudió la cabeza- Hipotéticamente, sí funcionará… Sólo falta el detalle del banco -Arthur torció la boca- Él ya ha utilizado sus contactos para que adelanten el embargo, retrasarlo será muy complicado

- Utilizaremos los nuestros para retrasarlo

- ¿Los nuestros? -Ginny habló

Hermione asintió- Jamás les pediría esto, ustedes los saben… me siento mal de tener que pedirlo pero lo necesito -Hermione se dirigió a ambos Weasley- Su hijo trabaja en el banco

- No creo que él nos quiera ayudar Hermione -Habló Arthur- Sabes que nuestra relación no es buena

- Papá -Ginny había mantenido la vista fija en el escritorio- No creo que Hermione sugiriera una petición… creo que es más una amenaza… Sabes que Percy está obsesionado con su imagen, nosotros sabemos y tenemos cosas que él preferiría tener bien escondidas

- No podría chantajear a mi hijo -Alegó Arthur

- Yo sí -Ginny sonrió y levantó la mirada- Además, será para apoyar a Hermione

Arthur lo meditó un momento- Pero… aun así necesitas el dinero pronto

Hermione asintió- Digamos que tengo una cantidad que podría ayudarnos aunque necesitamos a un inversionista… y creo conocer a la mujer adecuada -La castaña sonrió misteriosamente, alimentando la curiosidad de los demás

* * *

_Como podrán haber leído es completamente AU y no hay Gabrielle en la historia_

_Gracias por agregarme a Favoritos y alertas_.

* * *

_**Agradecimientos**_

_**Shaliahlam**__: jajaja, me alegra tener tu curiosidad, ya es ganancia ;D _

_**Bubuzuke-gremory**__: No te puedo revelar mucho pero, esas dos tienen una historia, no muy agradable pero la tienen y gracias a ti por leer :D_

_**Thestral212**__: JA-JA-JA no, no lo borraré… cruel :'(_

_**Karean**__: no, me temo que no hay Gabrielle aquí :S y ya ves, me alegra sorprenderte _

_**Valeria**__: jajajaja me da risa cuando te emocionas, te imagino toda alterada jajaja. ¿Matarlo? Jajajaja Si que eres extremista_

_**yuri nanofate**__: No te puedo decir que pasara pero, Hermione tiene un buen plan _

_**Lunazul22**: jajajaja, Julieta y Julieta, creo algo similar pero no de corte tan romántico, por un poco y no alcanzo a responder tu comentario. Gracias por leer. _


	3. Chapter 3: Presentaciones

_**Capítulo 3:**_

**_Presentaciones_ **

* * *

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mil veces maldita! -Fernán derramó el café sobre la mesa

- ¿Por qué siempre haces berrinche en la mesa? -Inquirió Fleur irritada

- La maldita Granger sigue en sus tierras ¡en sus tierras! -Gritó Fernán- los malditos del banco "perdieron" un papel y ahora todo el embargo se ha atrasado, si no aparece el maldito papel el embargo puede aplazarse varios meses

Fleur levantó una ceja- ¿No puedes dejarlos en paz? Deja que el embargo sea a su tiempo

- ¡Maldita sea Fleur! ¿No lo entiendes? -Fernán se rascó la cabeza- La próxima reunión de consejo será en mes y medio y planeaba poner las malditas tierras de los Granger sobre esa mesa

- ¿no puedes hablar sin decir maldecir? ¡Maldito esto! ¡Maldito aquello! ¡Maldito tú! ¡Maldito ella! ¡Maldita vaca! -Burló Fleur haciendo su voz grave

- Fleur, cuida tu vocabulario -La madre de ambos entró sonriendo y con una revista en mano- ¿Por qué no puedes hablar como la gente decente? Deberías aprender de tu hermano

Fleur abrió la boca incrédula para protestar pero su madre chasqueó la lengua- Espero que aprendas a comportarte como es debido, recuerda que eres una señorita -Su madre levantó la mano para acallarla y dirigió su atención a su hijo- ¿Fernán?

- ¿Madre?

- ¿Qué pasó con el asunto Granger? Mis amigas del club dicen que no habrá embargo -La mujer arrugó su nariz en desagrado- Empiezo a creer que no eres capaz de manejar este asunto

Fernán palideció ligeramente- Un pequeño inconveniente, pero lo resolveré pronto

- Eso espero, tus tías están muy impacientes… dicen que tienen un hermoso cafetal que actualmente está en desuso, podrías regalárselo a la Tía Miri, le haría mucha alegría

Fernán asintió instantáneamente- Claro, cuenta con ello

- ¿Fleur?

La rubia la miró y tardó unos momentos- ¿Madre?

- Mañana irás conmigo al club, necesitas salir…. Conocer a un chico

- El club me da dolor de cabeza -Protestó

- Entonces tómate dos aspirinas -La mujer mayor sonrió y miró a sus alrededores- ¿Dónde está la sirvienta? Que me traiga un café

Fleur rodó los ojos y suspiró resignada, quizás necesitará tres aspirinas

* * *

- Entonces -Ginny se acercó a la rubia sonriendo, tratando de ser amable, había estado observándola desde la semana que llegó sin poder comprenderla- ¿Zafiros?

Luna levantó la vista de la gruesa carpeta que leía y sonrió, se colocó los lentes sobre la cabeza antes de hablar- Si, Zafiros

- Debe ser un tema que… atrae la atención -Ginny se sonrojó un poco- Ya sabes, por aquello de lo elegante y ostentoso -Luna rio y Ginny sonrió- Aunque debe ser decepcionante cuando te dicen que son zafiros de mentira, imitación

- No -Luna alegó, su cara se contrajo de manera seria- No son imitación, hay una gran diferencia, hay piedras preciosas originales, las de imitación y las artificiales. Los zafiros de imitación sólo imitan de manera cosmética a las piedras originales, los zafiros artificiales o "cultivados" por medios del laboratorio comparten propiedades físicas y químicas casi idénticas con el espécimen natural

Ginny tenía la boca entre abierta y asintió ligeramente- claro, me encanta -Ginny trataba de recordar algo que pudiera usar- Son como los diamantes

Luna rio y se rascó la ceja- No verás, eso es otra cosa… Un diamante es un Diamante, un Zafiro es un corindón -la rubia observó que la pelirroja la miraba expectante- Un Corindón es un mineral compuesto de óxido de aluminio -Luna movía sus manos mientras hablaba- Tu sabes Al2O3 -Sonrió y le restó importancia con la mano, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta y se salían un par de mechones- El zafiro es un corindón en forma de cristal transparente y es la segunda sustancia natural más dura de la Tierra, sólo por debajo del diamante -Agregó mientras guiñaba el ojo

- El rubí también es un Corindón, es hermano del Zafiro -Agregó Hermione que venía entrando- Los rojos -Agregó tratando de ser más clara y tratando en vano de llamar la atención de la pelirroja

Ginny asintió pero continuaba mirando a Luna

- Tu podrías ser un Corindón, un Rubí, por lo rojo -La rubia colocó sus lentes nuevamente en su lugar sonriendo- El color más conocido de zafiro es el azul pero también hay el amarillo, anaranjado y morado

Hermione rio, estaba claro que había perdido a su amiga- ¿Vienes Luna? Necesito hablar contigo, demos un paseo

Luna asintió- Con permiso -Le dijo a Ginny con una sonrisa- Nos vemos en la tarde pequeño corindón

Después de que se alejaron un par de metros Hermione comenzó a reír- Basta… la estás haciendo babear

- ¿A quién?

Hermione giró los ojos- Olvídalo -Ambas continuaron caminando un momento- Sé sincera… ¿Crees que funcione?

Luna sonrió- Esta es mejor idea que cuando propusiste darle las turmalinas a Superman -Luna acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja- Realmente creo que puede funcionar… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? ¿Por ojos bonitos?

Hermione se detuvo- No hablemos de eso… aquí no…

Luna asintió y continuaron caminado- ¿De verdad planeas dejar todos los negocios de tu familia? Empezar algo completamente diferente

Hermione sonrió- Es… complicado -Hermione suspiró- Mi familia trabajó toda su vida en el ganado pero yo… yo no me veo haciendo eso… Creo que a veces lo diferente es bueno, lo diferente es mejor

- Entonces ¿toda esa riña familiar se acaba?

Hermione negó- No lo creo, que mi familia se dedique a algo diferente no significa que todo se acabe… Los Delacour, por ejemplo, se dedicaban al comercio de frutas ¿Te conté que antes de que todo el pleito empezara, trabajábamos en lo mismo? -Hermione observó que Luna negaba- Bueno, pues eran socios, las familias eran amigas… pero eso se acabó, después los Delacour tuvieron un negocio de abarrotes que fracaso tiempo después y entonces se dedicaron a un negocio de celulares, que en ese entonces eran innovadores y bueno, ahora han logrado posicionarse en el mercado de la tecnología…

- Puedes hacer lo mismo -Agregó Luna- Tu familia siempre se ha dedicado al ganado, pero puedes incursionar en esto y sobresalir… -Luna tomó la mano de Hermione y la entrelazó con la suya, era un gesto que tenían desde la facultad y que las hacía conectarse más

- Granger en su fase de depravada

Hermione se giró a ver a Fernán, su voz le causaba dolor de cabeza, pero esta vez, ansiaba su llegada- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Fernán sonrió- No sé qué mañas tengas pero conseguiste que el banco te diera tiempo… no mucho, ni el suficiente para salvar esta -Fernán observó la hacienda- Pocilga

- ¿Algún día hablarás claro? Pareces un loro, parloteando y repitiendo frases sin sentido desde hace años pero nunca diciendo nada coherente

Fernán levantó una carpeta que tenía en la mano- Mi propuesta…

- No la acepto -Hermione sonrió y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a dejar al chico con la palabra en la boca

- Es la mejor oferta que tendrás -Gritó el chico

- Ya veremos -Contestó la castaña sin molestarse en verlo.

* * *

Fleur observó que su hermano entraba casi corriendo- Fernán ¿Qué es esto?

El muchacho resopló y le echó un vistazo a la carpeta que su hermana sostenía- Una carpeta

- Ja ja ja -Replicó sarcásticamente la rubia- No seas bobo y dime

El chico rodó los ojos- Una adquisición que hice el mes pasado

Fleur lo observó- Pero no pasó los estándares de calidad… y ya lo estás produciendo, en la línea 3…

Fernán rodó los ojos nuevamente- Pasó los estándares de venta

- Pero-

- Preocúpate por esto -Fernán dejó caer la carpeta que llevaba en la mano

Fleur sólo necesito ver la primera hoja- ¿Y?

- Ni siquiera la leyó -Fernán torció la boca- Esa maldita vaca

Fleur suspiró- Bueno, no sé por qué te sorprendes, era de suponerse

- Esta loca… ¿y sabes qué? Tiene a una nueva novia, en su hacienda ¿Cómo piensa mantenerla? Tendrá que aceptar rápido mi oferta antes de que me arrepienta

- ¿Qué?

- Mi oferta -Aclaró el chico

Fleur negó- ¿Dijiste novia?

- Oh, si -Fernán hizo una mueca- Una tipa rubia, bonita pero simple… supongo que es lo mejor a lo que puede aspirar… Como sea, me voy a duchar y me voy a la empresa ¿Vienes?

Fleur asintió- Si, quiero ver lo que estás haciendo

- Te lo he dicho Fleur, yo estoy al mando… con todos tus estudios, Yo sigo estando al mando

Fleur asintió sin prestarle mucha atención, su mente estaba enfrascada en las palabras anteriores de su hermano.

¿Era posible que Hermione estuviera con una mujer?, Claro, era perfectamente posible. La castaña era bien conocida por sus relaciones amorosas con ambos géneros. Fleur tenía que aceptar que Hermione desbordaba belleza tanto si portaba un vestido de gala como si andaba en sus sucios vaqueros, era el tipo de mujer que podía sorprenderte en toda ocasión. Fleur tomó la carpeta que su hermano había dejado y comenzó a hojearla con el fin de no pensar más en cierta castaña, pero no funcionó, sus pensamientos sobre ella sólo aumentaron.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente? -Inquirió Fleur al aire cuando observaba las cifras que le había ofrecido su hermano, eran bastante decorosas, nada despreciables. Fleur sabía que Hermione no se guiaba por el orgullo, sino con astucia. Era probable que Hermione estuviera tramando algo, pero de ser así ¿Cuánto podría salvar su situación?. Fleur estaba bien enterada que los negocios ganaderos de la familia solo habían ido de mal en peor en la última década, al menos un millar de animales se habían enfermado el año pasado y eso sólo acabó por destruir la poca solvencia económica de la familia.

Entonces, Hermione había terminado sus estudios, había regresado al lado de su padre y, aunque Fleur sabía que ese no era su deseo, Hermione se había hecho cargo del negocio, no había podido sacar a flote las cuentas, sólo había logrado disminuir deudas e intereses pero dada su situación económica era algo admirable.

Y hace unas semanas, el viejo Granger había muerto y con él la paciencia del banco. Hermione era la nueva responsable de las deudas pero el viejo Granger y Hermione habían cometido el fatídico error de no presentar a la castaña ante los bancos, de no darle una imagen y una reputación. Hermione era muy inteligente pero para los bancos no era más que una niña. Fleur dejó salir un suspiró, recordaba claramente todo el año que pasó su padre haciéndole a Fernán una reputación hasta lograr que su hermano se codeara con los hombres más importantes y asistiera a fiesta exclusivas. Fernán tenía una reputación, cosa que carecía la castaña y que seguramente le estaba costando varias noches de sueño.

Fleur se mordió el labio inferior mientras movía el pie impacientemente, si ella tuviera el control de la empresa dejaría a la castaña en paz. Demasiado daño le habían hecho para seguir atormentándola. Pero ella no tenía control sobre nada, su padre había dejado muy claro que sería Fernán él que heredaría todo y que ella podría recibir una pensión mensual siempre que supiera comportarse. Fleur dejó salir nuevamente un suspiro, durante un tiempo había sido la preferida de su padre, durante un tiempo que ahora se antojaba muy lejano.

- Con tanto suspiro, cualquiera creería que estás enamorada -Fernán apareció acomodándose la corbata pero Fleur sólo guardó silencio- ¿Vas a venir? -Inquirió el mayor y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar

Fleur asintió mientras seguía a su hermano calladamente, como lo había hecho gran parte de su vida.

* * *

Hermione observó el interior del restaurante, había muy pocas personas a esas horas, la música instrumental rodeaba el ambiente, la castaña podía ver claramente a una mujer de cabellos negros sentada al fondo mientras observaba muy detenidamente la aceituna que residía al fondo de su bebida, Hermione caminó lentamente hacia ella, apretando cada vez más la carpeta que tenía entre manos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, obligó a su rostro a sonreír y con el tono más dulce que pudo comenzó a hablar- ¿Sabes que por más que mires la aceituna no vendrá sola a tu boca?

La mujer giró la cabeza y con sus ojos verde esmeralda sonrió encantada- Lo sé, hay cosas que aunque las mire por mucho tiempo y con todas mis ganas… no vienen a mi boca -La mujer admiró a Hermione de arriba abajo- Aunque al parecer, hoy vienes de negocios

La castaña se aclaró la garganta y sonrió- Es un placer volver a verte Pansy -Hermione le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla para después distanciarse y tomar el asiento de enfrente

La pelinegra sonrió- Si me dejaras, podría demostrarte lo que realmente es un placer

Hermione se acomodó el cuello de la blusa, no estaba acostumbrada y nunca lo estaría a ese tipo de insinuaciones

- Vamos, no seas tímida -Pansy tomó un tragó de su bebida y se reacomodó en la silla- Cómo dije hace unos momentos, temó que esta no es un visita social -Observó que Hermione negó- Bien, entonces dime

Hermione deslizó la carpeta sobre la mesa, ordenó algo al mesero mientras le pelinegra leía detenidamente la carpeta, la castaña espero largo rato que su acompañante terminara de leer.

La mujer al fin soltó un suspiro y cerró la carpeta, observó detenidamente a la castaña- Tu familia está en quiebra -Sentenció

- Créeme que no necesito recordatorio -Hermione trató de sonreír

- ¿Cómo sé que ésto no es un acto desesperado? -Pansy miró a la carpeta

Hermione sonrió- Es -hizo una pequeña pausa- un acto desesperado -Ambas sonrieron un momento- Pero es el acto desesperado con mayor lógica que jamás podrás leer

- No me gusta jugar con mi dinero

- A mí tampoco y mucho menos con la ciencia… Esto -Hermione puso su mano sobre la carpeta- tiene completa viabilidad… Te hará ganar mucho

- Soy rica -Aclaró la pelinegra, como si necesitará aclaración

- No se trata sólo de dinero, que dará mucho… también te dará ese toque de elegancia, de lujo que amas… ¿Cuántas mujeres van a poder decir que tienen una fábrica de joyas?

La pelinegra sonrió

Hermione se mordió el labio y continuó- Y no sólo eso, seríamos pioneros en la ciudad, en el estado… incluso en el país -La castaña se removió en su silla- Saldrías en muchos noticieros, revistas, programas… Podrías hacer algo muy grande, algo que todos recordarían -Hermione observó que la cara de la mujer se iluminaba- Además -Hermione necesitaba tener a la mujer segura- Eres una mujer muy bella e inteligente… estoy segura que sabrás tomar la decisión correcta -Hermione levantó su copa y tomó un largo sorbo mientras Pansy veía con una mirada de renovado interés la carpeta

* * *

Fleur había logrado perder a su madre en algún punto de la mañana, caminaba despreocupadamente por el estacionamiento, tratando de encontrar un poco de sombra y con un poco de suerte un lugar donde sentarse, así, si su madre la encontraba diría que se había torcido el tobillo y que sólo descansaba.

Fleur había permanecido un par de minutos sentada en la tranquilidad de la mañana, soltando un bostezo holgado y estirando las piernas. Quizás si su madre fuera una mujer menos conservadora, Fleur podría hacer plenamente todo lo que quisiera, sin tener que atenerse a las aburridas reuniones a la que era obligada a asistir, sin tener que atenerse a las decisiones de su hermano, su vida sería muy diferente si quizás pudiera cambiar un poco la mentalidad de su madre y quizás si hubiese cambiado la de su padre. Fleur se congeló cuando una chica de cabellos rubios salió entre los arbustos y se puso de pie inmediatamente

La chica se dio cuenta de su presencia y sonrió- Hola

Fleur la miró con desconcierto- Hola -Respondió tratando de ser amable

- Vi una oruga, al parecer buscaba su árbol y bueno… me ofrecí a llevarla

Fleur se sacudió la cabeza- ¿Qué? ¿Perdón?

- Oh, no tengo nada que perdonarte -La rubia sonrió- Luna

Fleur seguía sin poder comprender- Fleur

- Un gusto

Fleur asintió, seguía muy desconcertada- ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto

Luna asintió- Si, vine con una amiga. Debía de esperarla en la camioneta pero, ya sabes -Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

Fleur asintió- Si, la oruga -Dijo en tono burlón, tono que la otra no comprendió y asintió entusiasmada

- ¿También has visto una oruga?

Fleur sacudió la cabeza violentamente- No, yo vine con mi madre

Luna asintió- ¿Te perdiste?

- No, sólo… me torcí el tobillo

- ¿El tobillo?

Fleur reconoció la voz de su madre en su espalda- Mamá -Dijo con una leve sonrisa- Si, pero ya me encuentro mejor

La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano a Fleur para acallarla- ¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto -Comentó dirigiéndose a la ora chica

Luna sonrió- Luna, mucho gusto

La mujer esbozo una ligera sonrisa- Adelai Delacour

Luna abrió los ojos y vio a Fleur con una gran sonrisa- ojos bonitos -Susurró

La rubia sonrió nerviosamente- Gracias… los tuyos también son… lindos -Agregó

Luna abrió la boca para replicar pero fue interrumpida- Luna -Hermione estaba a un par de metros de ellas, aceleraba el paso para llegar a ellas

La madre de Fleur hizo un gesto de desagrado y se giró a ver a Fleur para girar los ojos

Fleur observó a Hermione y luego a Luna, regresó a Hermione y nuevamente a Luna- ¿Te estás quedando en la hacienda?

Luna asintió- Si, un asunto de ciencia loca

Fleur levantó la ceja, completamente intrigada

- Nos tenemos que ir -Hermione al fin había llegado a un costado de luna- Es un placer verla de nuevo Lady D -Comentó sonriendo a la madre de Fleur- Fleur -Nombró con media sonrisa

La rubia le sonrió pero su madre la jaló del brazo con fuerza- Nos vamos Fleur

- Pero -

-Nos vamos -Su madre la jaló con tanta fuerza que la rubia se quejó

- Sin comentarios -Agregó Hermione secamente tratando de ignorar la sonrisa de Luna

Luna se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta de la camioneta- Creo que su madre aún no te perdona el violar a su hija -Comentó antes de entrar a la camioneta y quedar en completo silencio

Hermione rodó los ojos e hizo lo mismo- Creí que sin comentarios lo cubría todo -Susurró para sí misma antes de echarle una última mirada a la rubia que se veía arrastrada por su progenitora

* * *

_Gracias por continuar al tanto de este fic y leerlo, prometo una pronta actualización esta vez :P por la garrita que si, al menos del siguiente si_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos**_:

**_Bubuzuke-gremory_**: Jajajaja, con una entrada así es imposible no responderte y Si, planeo no ser tan mala con Ginny y darle un poco más de personalidad y bueno, Luna, es un amor :D

_**Valeria**_: En serio? Lo del coma? Pero si eso ya es historia! Jajaja, no puedo creer que lo recuerdes. "se me agua el guarapo" jajaja qué es eso?

_**Karean**_: Hola! Claro que el título de la historia forma gran parte del meollo y bueno, si, Gaby aquí no existirá pero creo que será una buena historia aún sin su presencia

_**Mel**_: Gracias, espero poder seguir enganchando al lector y que sobre todo, la historia siga teniendo hilo.

_**Lali Laureles**_: jajaja es que soy latina! Y si, está vez nada de magia ni mundos alternos, 100% mortales jajaja y Gracias, Saludos desde México!

**_inugami18_**: jajajaja Es que, no me cuadraba Gaby aquí y bueno, estoy tratando pero es complicado hacer sufrir a Herms :S pero si, es mi incursión a esos términos

* * *

**_And this is it... for now_**


	4. Chapter 4: Cambio de enemigo

**Capítulo 4:**

**Cambio de enemigo**

* * *

_- Ella abuso de mi hija _

_Hermione se mordió el labio mientras veía al padre de Fleur gritarle, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, pero Hermione estaba más preocupada por la manera en la que el rostro de su propio padre se contorsionaba, su rostro era pálido. _

_- Vamos ¿De verdad crees que paso de esa forma? -El padre de Hermione traba de razonar- Ambas son jóvenes _

_- Me importa un pepino… esto lo arreglaremos en tribunales _

_El padre de Hermione se giró a verla y después bajó la cabeza, Hermione hubiese jurado que una lágrima cayó- Delacour -Llamó con firmeza- Hablemos de esto, de hombre a hombre en mi despacho _

Hermione se levantó de la cama con varias gotas de sudor sobre su frente y cuello, apenas estaba amaneciendo, el cielo era una mezcla de colores oscuros y claros. Solía dormir con un pequeño short y una blusa ligera, así que cuando se levantó de la cama y al aire del amanecer chocó contra su piel, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron. La castaña observó por la ventana las tierras que iban más allá de su vista, aquellas tierras que una vez fueron suyas pero que su padre concedió a sus conocidos rivales a cambio de no levantar cargos contra su única hija.

La castaña pasó el dorso de su mano por su frente, limpiándose el sudor y se abrazó a sí misma. Se permitió soltar un par de lágrimas mientras recordaba el rostro decepcionado de su padre, la mirada fría y con resentimiento que le dedicaba cada mañana. Recordaba muy bien el día en que su padre decidió mandarla a estudiar lejos para no tener que seguir viéndola, nunca fue dicho en voz alta pero Hermione sabía perfectamente que esa era la intención de aquél _"Creo que sería mejor que estudiaras fuera"_. No podía evitar que todos esos recuerdos abrumaran su mente y la hicieran mucho más débil de lo que se permitía.

_Hermione comía en silencio, algo que hasta hace algunos meses no era común- Papá -Hermione se animó a iniciar una conversación, su madre levantó la vista expectante pero su padre sólo soltó un pequeño sonido con la garganta- ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de la universidad hace varios meses? -El padre de Hermione volvió a responder de la misma forma- He encontrado una, cerca -Anunció la castaña. Observó que su padre dejaba los cubiertos y al fin levantaba la mirada._

_- Hermione _

_La castaña se sintió aliviada por un segundo al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su progenitor, sin embargo, él nunca la había llamado por su nombre, solía llamarla "Potrilla" para descontento de su madre, pero aquél sobrenombre con cariño había acabado después del "incidente" con la chica Delacour. Ahora él la llamaba Hermione, con un tono frío. _

_- Lo he estado pensando -Continuó su padre mientras seguía mirándola fijamente- Creo que serías mejor que estudiaras fuera _

_Hermione sintió que el piso se movía ligeramente, sintió ganas de llorar pero contuvo las lágrimas, su madre veía con preocupación a su padre, casi acusándolo con la mirada- Hay mejores universidades afuera _

_Hermione sabía que aquella era una manera fácil de deshacerse de ella, pero bajó la mirada y asintió, fingiendo enfocarse en su comida. _

La castaña sacudió la cabeza, quizás su familia tenía una sanguinaria y conflictiva historia familiar que los enemistaba, pero ella tenía su propia historia de conflictos con una Delacour. Hermione suspiró mientras erradamente trataba de alejar todos sus pensamientos ¿Algún día iba a ser capaz de dormir en paz? Porque tenía la mala impresión de que aquello no era posible, todos los días se levantaba con una gran sensación de impotencia, de querer y no poder, de estar encerrada en su propio entorno.

Hermione se dirigió a la ducha con la piel aun ligeramente erizada y se dispuso a tomar una larga y probablemente reflexiva ducha.

* * *

- Lo siento mamá -Hermione apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de su madre

- Tonterías Hermione, sabes que amo la cocina, cocinar es un placer para mi

Hermione negó- Una chica vendrá a limpiar dos veces a la semana, no tienes que hacer nada de limpieza, eso está cubierto

-Hermione -La madre de la castaña la tomó de la barbilla - Levanta la mirada -Su manos hicieron que Hermione levantará la cabeza- Recuerda que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, eres una luchadora

Hermione asintió, si en su poder estuviera hubiese puesto a cinco empleadas al servicio de su madre, pero su situación económica no podía sustentar eso y había tenido que prescindir de varios empleados, casi todos sus caballos y varias camionetas, sin embargo encontraba su situación financiera igual de insostenible, había pasado más de un mes que se fijó salir a flote con el negocio de zafiros y seguía sin tener avances con los Delacour.

- Hermione -Ginny apareció en la cocina con nerviosismo- ¿Podemos hablar?

La castaña asintió, sabiendo de antemano que no eran buenas noticias- Hablamos luego mamá

La mujer mayor asintió y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla a la castaña

- ¿Qué sucede? -Hermione no pretendía seguir dándole vueltas

Ginny la guío hasta el despacho, se acercó a la computadora y le señaló la pantalla con un gran titular

Hermione se llevó las manos al cabello- ¿No puedes ponerte de mi parte por una vez? -Hermione hablaba hacia el cielo, reclamando ayuda divina. La castaña se sentó en la silla más cercana mientras se disponía a leer lo que era una muy mala noticia.

**_Presidente de Empresas Dexs detenido por violación a menor_**

_Fernán Patrick Delacour, actual presidente de empresas Dexs dedicadas a la fabricación de equipos electrónicos y software, cuyos productos se extienden en una vasta cantidad de países ha sido detenido esta mañana en las sede de Dexs Inc por presunta violación a una menor cuyo nombre no fue revelado. _

_Mauro Santillana, jefe de la policía ministerial, ha declarado que la presunta violación ocurrió el sábado por la noche cuando la joven de 17 años fue obligada a abordar el automóvil del presidente de la ya nombrada empresa y más tarde fue agredida sexualmente. No se tienen más detalles de la supuesta agresión ni de la víctima. _

_La familia del presunto culpable arribó al ministerio 15 minutos después que la patrulla donde lo transportaban y han permanecido en el interior del mismo sin ofrecer ninguna declaración a los medios. Se desconoce el futuro legal de Fernán Delacour o su posible consignación hasta el momento. _

Hermione se talló los ojos, no era que ella sintiera un gran apego o afecto por el chico pero la situación legal del chico dejaba a Hermione con muy pocas posibilidades- ¿Y ahora?

Ginny se encogió de hombros- No creo que su principal preocupación sea adquirir los predios

Hermione negó- Será lo último en lo que va a pensar -Hermione azotó su mano contra el escritorio- ¡No puedo creerlo! - ¡Gasté miles de pesos en esos letreros y ni los verá! Y ahora… cuando estaba tan cerca… el maldito es detenido… -Hermione rió- Eso es mala suerte

Ginny se mordió el labio, la castaña había invertido en poner en las entradas de cada propiedad un gran letrero de metal o floral donde yacía el apellido "_GRANGER_", con el único propósito de alterar más el orgullo de Fernán e inclinarlo hacia los deseos de la castaña. Ella y Hermione estaban seguras que ese era lo único que Fernán necesitaba para hacer la oferta que llevaban esperando.

- ¿Has escuchado que dicen "me ha meado un perro"? -Inquirió la castaña hacia su amiga

- Si, lo he escuchado

- Bueno -Hermione seguía riendo para asombro de la pelirroja- A mí me ha meado un dinosaurio

Ginny sonrió- Ahora me explico de dónde viene ese nauseabundo olor

Ambas se miraron un momento y comenzaron a reír

* * *

Fleur entró a la sala de juntas de la empresa, estaba llena de socios de la empresa, un conjunto de hombres pasados de años, barbas recortadas, con casi siempre olor a tabaco y finos trajes. La rubia le sonrió de la manera más cálida que pudo

- Adelai, querida -Un hombre calvó que Fleur pudo reconocer como "Marvin" saludó a su madre que tenía los ojos aún rojos y se veía muy conmovida- Fleur -La rubia le sonrió por cortesía- Será mejor que hagamos esto rápido porque todos aquí somos hombres ocupados -Fleur asintió sin saber a qué se referían, había sido citada, junto con su madre a una junta extraordinaria y cuyo propósito intuía- Señores de la junta, todos aquí conocemos bien a Adelai y Fleur Delacour pero quizás ellas no estén muy familiarizadas con nosotros, así que procederé a una rápida pero necesaria presentación

Fleur saludó cordialmente a la mayoría de los hombres en la mesa, uno por uno fueron presentándose con nombre y cargo. La rubia los conocía de sus frecuentes visitas a la empresa por lo que no considero necesario prestar demasiada atención, había un par de computadoras sobre la mesa que mostraba a algunos miembros que no se encontraban en el estado o en el país.

- Bueno -Marvin de nuevo se levantó- el punto crucial de esta reunión es el futuro de la empresa, el futuro de la presidencia

- El presidente es mi hijo, no veo que haya algo qué discutir -Alegó la madre de Fleur

Fleur pudo ver cómo el bigote de Marvin se meneaba nerviosamente- Adelai, deberás estar de acuerdo que la imagen de tu hijo no nos beneficia

-Mi hijo es inocente y pronto se demostrará -La madre de Fleur se levantó- ¿Fleur?

La rubia lo pensó un momento- madre, creo que deberías sentarte

Todos quedaron en silencio, Marvin se apresuró a hablar- Adelai, sabemos muy bien que Fernán es inocente ¿no es cierto?

La mayoría de los hombres asintieron sin mucha convicción

- Pero necesitamos un presidente que pueda manejar la empresa desde afuera, libre

- Tía -Uno de los hombres habló a través de la computadora- Confiamos en Fernán pero todo esté mal entendido y la prensa está dañando mucho la imagen de la empresa

- En los encabezados de la prensa sale el nombre de la empresa -Otro hombre habló y proyecto en la pantalla de la oficina una serie de encabezados- No podemos permitir eso, tenemos que distanciar a Fernán de la imagen de la empresa de inmediato

- un nuevo presidente -Comentó Fleur mientras se removía en su asiento, había estado sentada por tantas horas que ya era incomodo

Todos los hombres en la sala asintieron- Sólo es provisional

- Entonces será Draco -Comentó Adelai- Después de todo eres el vicepresidente

- Tía -El hombre en la pantalla volvió a hablar- No serviría de nada, estoy en corea y no puedo regresar al país, tengo un negocio que llevo años planeando y que llevará meses poder concretar, no puedo abandonarlo

- Entonces Marvin -Agregó Adelai

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio- Querida -El nombrado se reacomodó en la silla- Yo aceptaría encantado pero… las políticas de la expresan muy claramente y tajantemente que el presidente sólo puede ser alguien de la familia

- pero tú eres de la familia

- un Delacour sanguíneo y de apellido -Agregó otro hombre- Alguien en línea directa con la familia

Adelai observó a todos en la junta, la miraban expectantes- ¿Yo? No, no podría -Adelai negó fervientemente- no tengo ningún conocimiento de esto

- Adelai -Un hombre de gran barba y con grandes arrugas se aclaró la garganta- Nos referíamos a Fleur

La rubia se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento, sentía los ojos de su madre clavados en ella y algunas miradas, el resto de los hombres mantenía la cabeza baja- ¿Yo? Albus, no… yo -Fleur trataba de responder algo coherente al hombre pero era incapaz- Bueno… es que…

- Es sólo provisional y estarás bajo el constante apoyo y supervisión de todos

Fleur había deseado una oportunidad así desde que tenía uso de consciencia pero sin embargo, la situación en la que se presentaba era muy diferente a su sueño

- Fleur no tiene conocimiento -Adelai interfirió

- Bueno, ella ha estado muy interesada en la empresa, la mayoría de nosotros coincide de que es adecuada, quizás no sea la mejor calificada pero, debido a las circunstancias no tenemos muchas opciones entre la familia Delacour

Fleur pensó que eso debió de ofenderla pero justo ahora sólo la animaba

Otro hombre, un poco más joven se aclaró la garganta- Pero si no te sientes capaz…

- No -Fleur se enderezó en su lugar- Puedo hacerlo… voy a hacerlo…

- Muy bien primita -Habló una cara electrónica- Tenemos mucho de qué ponerte al tanto ¿No hay secretarias? Que nos traigan unos cafés

Fleur sonrió al rubio en la pantalla antes de tomar una posición de total seriedad

* * *

Fleur había tenido que pasar una gran cantidad de reporteros a las puertas de la empresa y a la entrada del ministerio, le era prácticamente imposible pasar entre la multitud y cuando llegó al ministerio, el recibimiento no fue el mejor

-¡Increíble! -Gruñó su madre

Fleur le sonrió de la mejor manera posible

- ¡No puedo creer que aceptaras!

Fleur soltó un largo suspiro- Madre, no es que -

- Ya -Su madre la acalló- Tu hermano quiere verte y no creo que sea prudente que le digas que lo HAZ destituido

- madre, las cosas no son -Fleur detuvo su réplica- Olvídalo, iré a verlo

Fleur no quiso escuchar más de su progenitora, tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza y lo último que deseaba era una discusión. Pasó por todos los trámites y requerimientos necesarios para poder ver a su hermano con nulo interés. Ansiaba demasiado poder acostarse un momento.

- Arrastras mucho los pies

Fleur caminaba por el pasillo pero pudo ver que un mechón de pelo rubio salía de las celdas- Y tú eres demasiado desesperado

- Imagínate después de 11 horas aquí encerrado

Fleur al fin pudo ver el rostro de su hermano, se notaba cansado- ¿Es como las reuniones de mamá?

Fernán sonrió- No, aquí hay más silencio

Fleur sonrió y observó el piso un momento antes de dejarse caer y sentarse.

- ¿Qué haces? -Fernán hizo una mueca de repulsión- Te va a dar SIDA si te sientas

Fleur rodó los ojos- Pensé que no podías ser más idiota pero… cada día me sorprendes

Fernán soltó un suspiro- ¿Entonces? ¿Te sienta bien la presidencia?

Fleur levantó los ojos y meditó su respuesta- ¿De qué hablas?

- No me quieras ver la cara de tonto… conozco muy bien la burocracia y cómo se mueve todo dentro de la empresa -Fernán soltó un bostezo- Al contrario de mamá, no creo que haya sido una mala decisión… aunque no termina de gustarme

- Bueno, me da dolor de cabeza

Fernán comenzó a reír- Es el primer día… no vas a aguantar la quincena

- ¿Planeas estar aquí mucho tiempo? -Fleur estiró sus piernas en el suelo- Sé que es un tema tabú pero… necesito que me digas la verdad Fernán

El chico levantó la mirada- Fleur… ¿Nunca has tenido una noche salvaje? Ya sabes, con más potencia de la normal, con más

- Suficiente -Fleur sentía sus mejillas rojas- No necesito saber detalles… sólo quería saber si fue consentido

Fernán arrugó su nariz- Por supuesto que fue consentido… pero la loca esa… ya verá cuando salga de aquí

- Recuerda que es menor de edad… Aún si fue consentido tienes un serio problema

Fernán negó- Te juro que no sabía

- Fernán, no me jures nada… Sólo, hay que sacarte de este lío -Fleur se talló la cabeza

- Necesitas comprar las propiedades Granger

Fleur se giró a verlo incrédula- ¿Estás loco? Podrías pasar muchos años en prisión y ¿Te preocupa el pleito con los Granger?

Fernán negó- No, no… cuando salga de aquí y te juro que lo haré, necesito quedar bien con la familia

- Fernán… olvídate de la familia, creí que la empresa

- No -Fernán negó abruptamente- En la empresa me recibirán con una falsa sonrisa y todo será igual… la familia -Fernán chasqueó la lengua- La familia no me verá igual

Fleur negó- No, esa no es mi prioridad

- Fleur… la familia no tiene en buen concepto, hazme el favor y hazte el favor de caerles en gracia

- No me interesa

Fernán se golpeó la frente con la reja- Sinceramente no te entiendo

Fleur suspiró- Pues ya somos dos

* * *

Fleur ahogó un bostezo mientras veía a la sociedad pudiente avanzar por todo el jardín, había varios meseros transportando bebidas y alimentos, ella sólo deseaba que su tormento acabará de forma rápida

- ¿Fleur?

La rubia conocía muy bien esa voz chillona- Buenas noches Pansy

La nombrada le sonrió y la analizó con la mirada, la francesa no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda

- La verdad no esperaba verte esta noche y menos tan hermosa -Pansy rio ante su comentario- Bueno, tú siempre eres hermosa

La rubia soltó un suspiro- Bueno, confirmamos la asistencia

- Claro, pero tu hermano… ya sabes, cuando era libre y sin ningún escandalo

- Mi hermano es inocente, pronto se demostrara

Pansy rio y le restó importancia con la mano- Claro, claro

- ¿Cómo está tu madre?

Fleur recordó el escándalo que había hecho su progenitora porque Fleur saliera a una cena de caridad, los miembros de la empresa le habían hecho un recalqué muy serio en la importancia de su asistencia en la cena, en ayudar a limpiar la imagen de la empresa, centrarla en otros asuntos, ser amable y muchas cosas más que no quería ni podía recordar.

- ¿Fleur? -Pansy pasó su mano por la cara de la rubia

- Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos… ¿Qué decías?

Pansy no pudo responder porque un hombre alto se acercó a ella para susurrarle unas palabras- Lo siento Fleur, es una lástima dejarte pero tengo que atender un problema

La rubia asintió muy complacida por la nueva noticia- Claro, en otra ocasión será

La rubia pasó un par de momentos a solas mientras ahogaba otro bostezo, saludo con una sonrisa a varios asistentes de la cena pero no quería enfrascarse en una plática por lo que comenzó a dar un recorrido por el jardín. Debía admitir que lo único que disfrutaba de esos eventos era ver el grupo de mujeres que intercambiaban chismes sobre otro grupo de mujeres, a Fleur le parecía una forma muy cómica de gastar tiempo y esfuerzo el espiar y hablar mal de otras personas. ¿Acaso su vida no era lo suficientemente complicada cómo para estar al pendiente de otras vidas? El grupo de mujeres hablaba con mayor efusividad cada vez y Fleur dejó salir un suspiró mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

- ¿No te ha enseñado tu mami que es de mala educación escuchar platicas ajenas?

Fleur se giró en seguida al escuchar la voz de cierta castaña. Hermione tenía un vestido crema con escote en v que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, un poco conservador pero que denotaba su figura

- También es de mala educación no contestar

Fleur giró los ojos- Las personas hacen tantas cosas con muy poca educación -Fleur fingió una risa- Pero tú sabrás más de eso que yo

- Pues a mí me parece que tú tienes un buen conocimiento en eso

- ¿Es así como pasas los días? ¿Criticando a otras personas? Digo, es completamente normal que busques algo para entretenerte ya que no tienes ningún oficio y mucho menos un beneficio

- Auch -Hermione sonrió- Se nota que eres la nueva princesita del imperio… ¿Aprendiéndole mañas a tu hermano? -Hermione chasqueó los dedos- ¡no! Ahora recuerdo que tú ya eres una maldita desde tiempos inmemorables

Fleur se cruzó de brazos- ¿A qué vienes? Esta es una cena de donaciones… y que yo sepa no tienes nada que donar… ¡Ah! -Fleur unió ambas manos a la altura de su pecho con una sonrisa- Ya sé, tú eres el objeto de donación… Bueno, hay que ayudar a los desamparados ¿Aceptas cheques?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso al frente, con toda disposición de atacar a Fleur pero una mano le sostuvo el hombro

- Hermione -Pansy parecía un poco nerviosa- Fleur, gracias por entretenerla mientras yo llegaba

- ¿Acaso soy tu payaso? ¿Tu personal de entretenimiento?

- Wow… tranquila, era un decir… espero que no estemos sacando viejas riñas familiares aquí, después de todo este no es lugar ni el momento... ¿Verdad? -Inquirió la pelinegra a ambas mujeres

- No, para nada… sólo conversábamos -Respondió la castaña mientras que Fleur se limitaba a desviar la mirada

- Espero nos disculpes Fleur, Hermione y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar -Pansy jaló a la castaña- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido

- Un placer -Respondió secamente la francesa sin molestarse en ver a ninguna de las dos mujeres.

Fleur gruñó tratando de contener su ira, ¿Qué la había llevado a mantener tal comportamiento? No podía entenderlo, toda la conversación había surgido de manera muy natural y espontánea. Si le hubiesen preguntado hace 10 minutos si pretendía molestar a Hermione su respuesta hubiera sido un rotundo no pero las cosas no salen de la manera en que uno espera. Fleur cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro, por más que se propusiera no atacar a la castaña era inevitable, eran rivales. Quizás ella no le tuviera la misma saña que Fernán o el resto de su familia pero si algo era incuestionable, era que ambas eran enemigas naturales.

* * *

_¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí estoy nuevamente actualizando y agradeciéndole infinitamente a todas esas personas que siguen la historia (o a mí) y que marcaron como favorito. Es una muy grata sorpresa saber que les gusta la historia._

_Hice un salto en el tiempo un poco largo pero no me animaba ponerme a redactar "capítulos relleno". Realmente no soy de historia muy extensas, se me complican así que no esperen un fic muy largo, pero si les prometo que cada capítulo tiene una buena dosis de emoción. _

_¿Quién quiere saber lo que paso entre Fleur y Hermione? Manitos arriba en los review y probablemente se los deje saber el próximo capítulo ;D Nuevamente, gracias por leer. _

* * *

_**Agradecimientos**_:

**Valeria**: Bueno, no lo dejé en coma o alguna de tus.. extremistas, alternativas pero si lo puse fuera del camino momentáneamente. Y NO, no lo "shipeo"… pero me sale natural jajajaja, Pansy siempre se me ha idealizado como una chica muy sugestiva, tú sabes…

**Bubuzuke-gremory**: Jajajaja pero si amo tus comentarios largos! Bueno, hoy Luna y Ginny tuvieron un break pero ya volverán ;D y lo de Hermione y Fleur, es… complicado :P

**Loriel**: Hola, gracias por dejar tu comentario, me halagas mucho (aunque no tenga un gran arsenal de historias) me alegra saber que te gustan, he estado un poco perdida pero definitivamente no planeo abandonarla.


	5. Chapter 5:Tratos y Tretas

**Aclaraciones: **

**Debido a ciertos comentarios he decido regresar a mi usual advertencia de "Escenas sexuales". En este capítulo hay una pero es muy ligera, no creo que necesiten saltarla a menos que sean muy pudorosas, en todo caso la pongo para aquellas personas que no consideren necesario leerla. **

**Gracias y disfruten del cap!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5:**_

**_Tratos y Tretas_ **

* * *

Hermione caminaba ruidosamente por el pasillo, sentía su frente perlarse de sudor mientras los pasos detrás de ella resonaban cada vez más cerca, no le interesaba hablar con nadie, había ido a aquella fiesta por una razón y estaba dispuesta a realizarla sin importarle que la Princesa Delacour estuviera ahí.

- Hermione, ¡hey!, ¡hey! -Pansy alcanzó a la castaña y la tomó con fuerza del hombro, obligándola a detenerse y mirarla de frente- Sé que el encuentro con Fleur no ha sido muy agradable pero tienes que recobrar la compostura, te voy a presentar con gente de alto nivel y no puedes arruinarlo

Hermione bajó la mirada ante la veracidad de las palabras de Pansy- Lo siento, tienes razón

- Mírame -Pansy tomó la quijada de la castaña con la yema de sus dedos y la subió delicadamente para que sus ojos se encontraran- Sé perfectamente el lío entre tú y la princesita -Pansy levantó un dedo de la otra mano para acallarla- ¡No! No intentes negarlo, mi familia es muy antigua y mi tía es la reina de los chismes -Ambas soltaron una pequeña sonrisa- Llevó el suficiente tiempo regodeándome entre las familias, puedo medir con perfección a cada una de las fichitas que se presentan a estas fiestas con vestidos elegantes y joyas ostentosas en busca de aceptación y puedo perfectamente, perfectamente -Pansy se acercó unos centímetros al rostro de la castaña- Imaginar lo que pasó aquella tarde y que tu familia y la Delacour quisieron enterrar

Hermione soltó un suspiro- Entonces creo que nuestros padres no hicieron un buen trabajo ocultándolo

Pansy soltó a la castaña y se alejó unos pasos de ella soltando una sonora carcajada- Créeme, hicieron un trabajo excelente… Pero en ese tiempo los Delacour aún dependían un poco de nosotros

- Bueno, los Delacour tienden a dejar a un lado a aquellos que le dieron una mano y ya no le sirven más

Pansy asintió- Realmente no es algo que me quité el sueño… Ahora respira y piensa con la cabeza fría porque esto es un negocio y por mucho que quiera desnudarte y tenerte en mi cama, sala, comedor -Pansy jugó con el cabello de Hermione, sabiendo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa- O incluso sobre la alfombra… Aún con todo eso, mandaré a cortar tu cabeza si me haces perder tiempo, dinero y reputación

Hermione asintió sin poder articular, no estaba nerviosa por la amenaza sino por el acercamiento y la declaración sexual de la pelinegra

- ¿Entramos?

Hermione asintió a la respuesta de Pansy y se acomodó un poco el vestido. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar caminando en silencio, llegando hasta el final del pasillo y sintiendo sus manos sudar cuando la gran puerta de madera se abrió, había tan sólo 3 hombre y 1 mujer, todos la miraban expectante

El hombre que estaba de pie en la esquina mirando por la ventana fue el primero en reír, después rieron los dos hombres sentados en la mesa y la mujer que estaba de pie frente a la chimenea se limitó a levantar una ceja mientras se aferraba a la copa de vino.

- ¿Es una broma Pansy? -Habló el hombre de la esquina, Hermione no pudo reconocer su rostro y mucho menos asociarlo

La pelinegra cerró la puerta dejándolos solos- ¿Acaso me ves cara de payaso Ebert? -La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos- ¿Crees que me gusta jugar con mi tiempo? A diferencia de algunos yo valoro cada segundo del día

- Entonces explícanos -Uno de los hombres sentados habló sin mucho ánimo

Hermione tampoco pudo reconocerlo pero se aclaró la garganta para poder recibir atención- Caballeros, señora -Hermione inclinó ligeramente la cabeza- Sé que mi presencia es… inesperada

- Por decir poco -Hermione observó la risa del caballero nombrado como Ebert

La castaña nuevamente se aclaró la garganta- Como iba diciendo… puede resultarles inesperado pero les aseguró que no están desperdiciando su tiempo

- Al grano -La mujer habló, tenía una voz rasposa y grave- Soy política y puedo identificar claramente un discurso cuando lo escuchó, habla claro y conciso, es lo mejor que puedes decir para atrapar nuestra atención

Pansy avanzó hacia la mesa circular de madera que estaba en el centro- Antes quiero que quedé claro que lo que estamos a punto de discutir es estrictamente confidencial -Pansy observó las reacciones de cada uno- Estrictamente y creo que me conocen los suficiente para saber que hablo muy en serio

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, todos se limitaron a estudiar las facciones de los compañeros, quizás meditando si alguno poseía el valor de retar a la pelinegra

- Aclarado ese punto… -Pansy se giró a ver a Hermione y asintiendo la cabeza para darle ánimo

La castaña asintió y metió la mano en su bolso- Pocos de ustedes saben de mi carrera universitaria -Hermione observó los rostros y se apresuró a continuar- Y sé que tampoco les importa, pero les voy a presentar lo que puedo hacer con un poco de ciencia y recursos -La castaña sacó una pequeña caja blanca aterciopelada y la abrió, levantó la vista para observar las reacciones y sonrió satisfecha.

El hombre de la esquina levantó una ceja e inconscientemente se acercó a la mesa con las cejas fruncidas y la mirada fija en la pieza expuesta, los dos hombres de la mesa se acercaron más a la pieza pero sin atreverse a tocarla, la mujer dejó su copa sobre la chimenea y se acercó deliberadamente, fue la primera en tomarla entre sus manos.

Hermione sintió un ligero golpe en el hombro por parte de Pansy- 3 quilates, tratado térmico, calidad libre de inclusiones, saturación de color de

- Es falso -La mujer interrumpió a Hermione mientras torcía la boca y lo dejaba en manos de uno de los hombres que continuaba mirándolo fascinado

Hermione sonrió- Así es madame -Hermione tomó una larga aspiración- Aunque falsos no es la palabra correcta… Zafiros artificiales, cultivados

- ¿Cómo una zanahoria? -El hombre de bigote que sostenía la piedra rio pero no podía ocultar su interés

Hermione esbozo una leve sonrisa- No, no lo plantamos en la tierra pero se crea a partir de un proceso químico… Su creación es en resumen: delicada pero sencilla, a una bajo precio de producción y uno elevado de venta

- ¿Qué tan elevado?

Pansy sonrió- digamos que una razón de 3:1 mínimo

Hermione observó que los ojos de los presentes brillaron imaginando las ganancias- Pero ese será nuestro principal fuerte, no elevaremos los costos de forma exorbitante

Pansy dirigió su mirada a uno de los hombres sentados- Las expectativas son altas porque permitiríamos portar un zafiro a un sector de la población con menos recursos pero muy deseosos de portar una piedra de esté renombre, sin embargo no pretendemos venderlos únicamente como piedras preciosas

Hermione negó fervientemente- No, nos interesa mucho el mercado cosmético pero hay otros sectores que queremos abarcar

Pansy seguía observando al hombre sentado- Como la industria espacial

El hombre se notaba joven, a pesar de tener varias cicatrices en su rostro y el cabello alborotado era atractivo- Si, me había fijado que yo salía sobrando entre estas personas conocedoras

Hermione sonrió- El uso de este tipo de zafiro reduciría costo de manera considerable y pueden

Pansy cortó a Hermione levantando la mano- Mañana te enviaremos un informe, un plan que puedes revisar y consultar… recordando que es confidencial -Pansy observó a los presentes- Confidencial

La castaña asintió, sabiendo que la pelinegra conocía demasiado a los presentes y ella podía manejar mejor la cantidad y calidad de información que debía dárseles a cada uno

La mujer que había observado pasivamente el zafiro de color azul sonrió- Muy bien, esto es hermoso… pero hablemos de cifras, porque asumo que esta no es una reunión para maravillarnos con la inteligencia de la señorita Granger

Pansy levantó su copa- Andrómeda, es por eso que siempre he pensado que eres más inteligente que tu familia

Hermione sonrió levemente mientras dejaba que la pelinegra guiará la conversación.

* * *

Hermione terminaba de armar un documento en su computadora, soltó un bostezo y se echó hacia el respaldo de su silla, tomó la taza de café y observó que Luna apretaba con fuerza el lápiz en su mano, la castaña sonrió mientras continuó observándola, la rubia arrugó la nariz y tachó un par de líneas en el informe que revisaba, nuevamente apretó con fuerza el lápiz. La castaña soltó una pequeña risa, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de su acompañante

- ¿Qué? -Preguntó inocentemente la rubia mientras se quitaba las gafas

La castaña se encogió de hombros- Te ves linda cuando estás frustrada

Luna levantó una ceja sonriendo- Oh, Hermione -Su voz se había vuelto suave, casi un gemido- Recuerdo que en la facultad rumoreaban que apuntes no era la único que compartíamos

La castaña soltó una carcajada y la rubia se unió- Si, recuerdo que todos hablaban de eso

Luna asintió- Al menos tuve varias citas por eso

- Hasta que se enteraron que no haríamos un trío

Ambas rieron nuevamente hasta que la puerta se abrió- Hermione -Ginny tenía la cara roja- Me temo que

La pelirroja fue cortada cuando la puerta se abrió por completo y para sorpresa de la castaña, una rubia muy conocida apareció acompañada de un hombre en elegante traje- No estoy para juegos Weasley -Fleur pasó sin recibir invitación y observó cuidadosamente la oficina

Ginny apretó la quijada mientras su cara se iba tornando más roja- Escucha Delacour, podrás -

Nuevamente fue cortada por la risa de Fleur

Hermione se levantó de su asiento- Disculpa -Su tono era rudo y todos en el cuarto podían notar que la tensión aumentaba- Pero lamento decirte que no eres bienvenida

Fleur se cruzó de hombros y observó a Luna con desdén- Si, tal parece que interrumpí… algo

Hermione levantó una ceja- Te pido que te vayas, por las buenas

Fleur giró los ojos- El asunto que vengo a tratar de beneficia y estoy segura que no quieres correrme

Hermione se cruzó de brazos- No me interesa ningún trato contigo

La rubia observó al hombre y ladeó su cabeza señalando a la castaña. El caballero se acercó y dejó una carpeta sobre la mesa. La castaña la observó detenidamente antes de reír- No me interesan tus ofertas, Fernán lo ha -

- Yo no soy Fernán -Aclaró la rubia y Hermione pudo notar claramente la molestia- Y esta no es una oferta ni siquiera similar a las demás -La rubia se acomodó el cuello de la blusa antes de continuar- Te ofrezco adquirir todas tus propiedades, yo me haré cargo de las deudas

Hermione permaneció ecuánime pero Ginny casi saltó de alegría y Luna esbozo una ligera sonrisa- No acepto -Contestó y la sonrisa de la pelirroja se desvaneció, Luna se limitó a levantar la ceja

Sin embargo Fleur parecía muy sorprendida por la respuesta- ¿Qué? -Ni Fleur ni el hombre fueron capaces de ocultar su asombro y por suerte no fueron capaces de ver que Ginny hacía señas a la castaña

Hermione empujó la carpeta- No me interesa

Fleur sonrió, incrédula ante la negativa- ¿Estás loca?

La castaña rio- Es posible, también fui acusada de violadora

El color desapareció de la cara de Fleur pero trató de recomponerse y echó una carcajada, que a los oídos de Hermione era muy falsa- Bien, hablemos esto en privado

- No -Ginny avanzó uno pasos

- Ginny -Hermione pidió- Por favor… al parecer la señorita Delacour se dispone a hablar seriamente -La castaña sonrió- por primera vez en su vida

La pelirroja rodó los ojos- Supongo que hay que dejarla lucirse mientras pueda

Fleur señaló con la mirada la puerta para su acompañante y el hombre salió sin decir nada, al igual que la rubia y la pelirroja, dejando solas a ambas mujeres.

Hermione era consciente del nerviosismo de Fleur y de su propia inquietud- ¿Y bien?

Fleur trató de mantener su distancia- Es un acto de completa estupidez lo que estás haciendo

- ¿Haciendo qué?

- Rechazando la propuesta

- ¿Qué propuesta?

Fleur apretó los dientes- La que te entregué

- ¿Te entregaste?

- ¡Basta! -Fleur olvidó conservar su distancia y se acercó al escritorio de la castaña, su respiración era entrecortada- Esto no es un juego, ya no somos unas niñas

Hermione se mordió el labio- No, recuerdo el día en que te hiciste mujer… en mis brazos

Fleur trató de retomar la compostura- ¿Así que de eso se trata? ¿De eso quieres hablar?

Hermione se encogió de hombros pero no hizo ningún contacto visual

Fleur negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada- Hermione… han pasado muchos años, es más fácil

La castaña levantó la mirada- Para ti fue fácil -La castaña buscaba los ojos de la rubia pero ésta parecía decidida a no intercambiar miradas

- Para ninguna fue fácil -Fleur tomó una bocanada de aire y se cruzó de hombros- Ahora somos adultas… podemos resolverlo como tales

- ¿Alguna vez piensas en ello? -Hermione inquirió con un hilo de voz, su voz se quebraba y parecía que perdería la compostura en cualquier momento

- ¿Sinceramente? -El tono de voz seguía ecuánime, su mirada no se apartaba de la pared aunque pudo distinguir que la castaña asentía con la cabeza, probablemente porque la voz la traicionaba- Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de eso -Fleur bajó la mirada y dejó salir un largo suspiro, su mente viajo varios años atrás

_**(Inicio Flashback)**_

_Fleur sentía sus pulmones doler de la larga aspiración, por lo que dejó salir el aire contenido con una enorme sonrisa, podía sentir el cabello de la otra enredarse en su nariz, se distanció un poco para poder ver los ojos color chocolate de su acompañante- Me encanta el olor de tu cabello -Fleur se mordió el labio mientras la castaña bajaba la mirada- Hermione ¿Qué pasa? _

_La nombrada levantó la mirada con una sonrisa y negó ligeramente_

_- Vamos, puedes decirme lo que quieras _

_Hermione se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa- Fleur… a veces me gustaría poder estar contigo _

_Fleur tomó su mano y la besó- Estás conmigo _

_Hermione negó con una sonrisa- Estar contigo sin tener que escondernos _

_Fleur soltó la mano mientras desviaba la mirada, deseando no haber insistido- Hermione… sabes que eso no es posible, nuestros padres jamás lo aceptaran -Fleur sintió por primera vez el aire frío inusual de abril, sentía las hojas acumularse sobre sus pies y por primera vez sintió un atisbo de incomodidad. _

_- Pero ya no somos unas niñas -La castaña tomó la mano de la rubia con fuerza- Podemos decidir y nuestros padres no podrán hacer nada _

_Fleur retiró su mano- Habla por tus padres porque al menos los míos no van a aceptarlo _

_- ¿Entonces? -Hermione echó su cabello hacia atrás- ¿Siempre vamos a vernos a escondidas? _

_Fleur negó, no podía encontrar las palabras que reconfortaran a su amante _

_- Porque empiezo a creer que sólo soy un sucio secreto tuyo, uno con el que sólo juegas cuando te aburres y que pronto olvidarás para regresar a tu ostentosa vida _

_- Hermione… escúchame bien -Esta vez fue Fleur quien tomó la mano de la castaña- No pienses eso… Nunca -La rubia se pegó a ella y la abrazó- Tú eres mucho más que eso y créeme cuando te digo que jamás, jamás, te voy a olvidar -Fleur acercó su rostro para darle un leve beso en los labios- Te amo-Susurró _

_Hermione dejó salir un par de lágrimas, tratando de contenerse para no romper en llanto_

_- Te amo -Repitió la rubia-Sólo te pido un poco de tiempo, no podemos decirle a nadie ahora -Fleur limpió la lágrima que corría por la mejilla de la castaña- Te prometo que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, cada segundo del día te llevo conmigo, soy tuya, por completo _

_Hermione sonrió y con mayor confianza tomó a Fleur por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo- ¿Mía? _

_La rubia se mordió el labio mientras enredaba sus manos en el cuello de la castaña y jugaba con su cabello- Completamente -Susurró momentos antes de atrapar la oreja de Hermione entre sus dientes y succionarla. _

_**(N/A: Escenas sexuales)**_

_Fleur subió lentamente los brazos que tenía enroscado en el cuello de la castaña, su vientre comenzaba a cosquillear y sentía una vibración cálida que nacía desde su ombligo y bajaba hasta su intimidad, aquella que únicamente se presentaba por las noches en la soledad de su habitación y pensando en el cuerpo de su secreta amante. Sus brazos llegaron encima de su cabeza y se aferraban con fuerza al tronco del árbol en el que se apoyaba. Dejó salir un suave gemido cuando Hermione la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y comenzó un recorrido de besos por su cuello, movió su cabeza para darle más libertad de movimientos a la castaña mientras separaba sus piernas lo suficiente, dejando en claro la invitación a la castaña. _

_Fleur humedeció sus labios con la lengua, cada vez sentía su garganta más seca y pensó que quizás era que todos sus fluidos se dirigían a cierta parte de su anatomía, que sentía humedecerse de manera sorprenderse. La francesa no pudo contener más el grito ahogado que salió desde lo profundo de su garganta cuando una de las manos de Hermione se aventuró a tocar su pecho_

_- ¿estás… -Hermione jadeó- Estás segura? _

_Fleur fue incapaz de contestar vocalmente, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ligeramente, algo se había activado en su cuerpo momentos atrás y era incapaz de controlar el deseo que incrementaba en su cuerpo cada vez más, aun cuando su raciocinio se negará, su cuerpo había aceptado tiempo atrás y no había retorno para ella. Fleur giró su cuerpo un poco, su mejilla ahora tocaba contra la superficie áspera del árbol y le lastimaba la cara pero por otro lado, Hermione había obtenido un mejor acceso a su cuerpo y ahora tocaba sin inconveniente ambos pechos de la rubia._

_Fleur dejó salir otro pequeño grito, estaba consciente de lo escandalosa que resultaba pero curiosamente no le generaba ningún pudor, solía sonrojarse de vergüenza cuando hablaba demasiado alto en la iglesia y algunas miradas acusadoras se fijaban sobre ella, le apenaba hacer ruido con los cubiertos al comer o dejar caer algún lapicero en clase y llamar la atención de los demás, Fleur Delacour siempre se había considerado una mujer pudorosa, hasta ahora. Trató de ahogar otro gemido cuando las habilidosas manos de Granger comenzaron a desabotonar su ropa y sus besos comenzaban a bajar, pero parecía que Hermione disfrutaba los gritos de Fleur, apretó el pecho de Fleur con mayor fuerza obligándola a soltar otro gemido y Fleur no se resistió, dejó que su garganta se liberara en un tono en el que no creyó posible llegar. _

_Fleur se pegó aún más al tronco, sentía su rostro doler por lo áspero pero rápidamente se olvidó de eso, las manos de Hermione habían alcanzado el botón de su pantalón. _

_La rubia soltó el tronco y tomó a Hermione por la espalda, sentía que sus manos tenían parte de la corteza del árbol pero lo ignoró, Hermione gruñó un poco por la incomodidad de la posición pero de inmediato su queja se acalló por los labios de Fleur sobre los suyos, dominando por completo el beso y profundizándolo. Sus manos bajaron por la espalda de la castaña hasta la parte baja de su espalda, sin atreverse a ir más abajo pero deseándolo. Hermione no le dio tiempo de atreverse pues su mano se deslizó por la ropa interior de la rubia. _

_Fleur respiraba con entrecortadas bocanadas de aire, su cuerpo temblaba en anticipación mientras la mano de Hermione se acercaba lentamente a su objetivo. Miró a Hermione a los ojos y notó duda en ellos, Fleur sonrió de la mejor manera posible, tratando de alentarla y asintió ligeramente, estuvo a punto de unir sus labios pero Hermione retomó su confianza e ingresó uno de sus dedos dentro de Fleur, la rubia giró la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de tomar aire y mordiéndose el labio. Su pecho se infló mientras sus manos se aferraban a los bordes de su acompañante, la atrajo hacia ella con mayor fervor. _

_Mientras Hermione se introducía en ella a un ritmo cadencioso, Fleur la había tomado por los hombros y apretaba con fuerza, sentía su cuerpo vibrar cada vez con mayor intensidad, había dado rienda suelta a su garganta mucho tiempo atrás. _

_- ¡Fleur! _

_La rubia giró la cabeza de manera brusca mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas a Hermione, cuando la castaña cayó sobre el pasto hizo una mueca de dolor y Fleur sintió la imperiosa necesidad de recogerla. Pero el giro de su padre impidió cualquier movimiento _

_- ¡Fleur Isabelle Delacour! -Grito nuevamente el hombre_

_Fleur se giró a verlo y estaba completamente rojo de la ira, la rubia trató de acomodar su ropa mientras sentía que el color se drenaba de su rostro _

_- ¿Qué demonios es esto? _

_Fleur negó con la cabeza, pocas veces había experimentado el miedo que en ese momento sentía- No -susurró, sabía que no tenía ningún sentido su respuesta pero fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar_

_Su padre la jaló del brazo con extrema fuerza, Fleur no sabía en ese momento pero le dejaría una marca que perduraría al menos una semana, sin embargo tampoco sabía que eso no era lo peor que resultaría de aquél encuentro. _

_- ¿Qué…? -Su padre no terminó la oración porque tomó el rostro de Fleur entre sus gruesas manos y lo examinó- ¿Quién te hizo esto? _

_Fleur se tocó el rostro y por primera vez se percató del dolor en la mejilla, probablemente se había pegado con demasiada fuerza al árbol pero no fue capaz de exteriorizar la causa, sólo negó con la cabeza. _

_- Tú… -La voz del padre de Fleur salía en un siseo mientras observaba a Hermione- ¿Le has hecho esto a mi hija? _

_Fleur observó que Hermione se levantaba y se sostenía el brazo adolorido sin embargo su mirada seguía fija, con la barbilla en alto, Fleur inconscientemente negó con la cabeza, tratando de apaciguar la valentía de la castaña. _

_Pero para asombro de Fleur, se necesitaba mucho más que el gran Delacour para amedrentar a Hermione, quién mantuvo la frente en alto y asintió ligeramente._

_- La obligaste… -Acusó el padre de la rubia _

_Fleur y Hermione se miraron sorprendidas, por primera vez la mirada de Hermione flaqueó y sacudió la cabeza. Fleur sintió los ojos de su padre sobre ella y un aire frío le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la espalda. _

_- Fleur… ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? _

_La rubia sabía que necesitaba contestar, necesitaba decirle a su padre todo lo que había pasado, aclararle la situación, tomar de la mano a Hermione y ser lo suficientemente valiente, necesitaba ser sincera con él- Yo -Fleur habló con un hilo de voz, temía que su voz se quebrara en cualquier momento _

_- Fleur… Dímelo, puedes confiar en mi… sabes que te querré _

_Y en ese momento la rubia se congeló, conocía muy bien a su padre, había pasado muchas cosas con él, era la preferida de la casa, había sido la princesa, la niña protegida y quizás hasta fuera la heredera del imperio por sobre su hermano. Conocía cada gesto de su padre, su carácter, sus horarios, sus gustos, sus hábitos, conocía cuando decía la verdad y cuando mentía y en ese momento, su padre mentía. Fleur sabía que su padre jamás la volvería a querer, no importaba cuantas veces su padre lo dijera, Fleur estaba segura que su padre jamás la querría si lo decía. La rubia tragó con dificultad mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió nada, apenas un débil tartamudeo _

_- ¿Fleur? -Su padre insistió una vez más_

_La rubia asintió mientras trataba de tragar sus sollozos y contener las lágrimas- Yo… Ella -Fleur trató de aspirar aire pero le dolía, le dolía demasiado el pecho- Ella me obligó -Fleur soltó la última palabra entrecortada, le costó tanto pronunciarlo, sitió que se doblegaría de dolor en el pecho cuando lo pronunció. Las lágrimas eran imposibles de contener y su pecho subía y bajaba de manera descontrolada, luchando por el aire suficiente para funcionar. _

_Fleur escuchó a su padre carraspear la garganta- Granger… -Su padre se echó un paso atrás_

_Fleur levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione, estaban inundados de lágrimas, podía ver su labio inferior temblar y su rostro pálido. Hermione sacudió la cabeza un momento y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo reteniendo sus lágrimas, tuvo que aclararse la garganta dos veces antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo-As -Hermione dejó salir una bocanada de aire, bajó la mirada una milésima de segundo y trató nuevamente de hablar. Levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban inundados pero permanecían fijos, sin mostrar emotividad- Asquerosos Delacour -El rostro de Hermione flaqueó unos segundos, después de hablar se aclaró la garganta y se mordió el labio, desvío la mirada y arrugó la nariz. _

_Fleur negó, quería ir a abrazarle y aferrarse a ella, trató de dar un paso pero su padre la retuvo del hombro- nos vamos Fleur -La rubia no tuvo elección ante las palabras de su padre, sintió que era jalada hacia el interior de la camioneta que estaba a unos metros del árbol- Me ocuparé de ti Granger -Gritó su padre y la rubia contuvo las ganas de girar su cabeza y cerciorarse del estado de la castaña. _

_Entró a la camioneta y su padre la cerró de un sonoro portazo, la camioneta encendió y comenzaron a avanzar. Fleur no pudo evitar pegarse a la ventana, pudo ver con claridad que Hermione se dejaba caer de rodillas sobre el pasto y comenzaba a sollozar cubriéndose la cara con las manos, Fleur no podía escuchar su llanto y sin embargo paso meses enteros soñando con un sollozo y sintiendo una punzada en el pecho cada vez que recordaba la imagen _

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

Fleur se encogió de hombros mientras la risa herida de Hermione la regresaba a la realidad. Fleur había mentido porque conocía demasiado bien a su padre pero olvidó el hecho de que su padre la conocía de igual forma, la conocía tan bien que probablemente supo que la declaración de su princesa era mentira en el momento en el que Fleur lo dijo. Su padre hubiese matado a Hermione si realmente hubiese creído eso, su padre nunca la habría dejado de querer si hubiese creído por un segundo en sus mentiras aquella tarde gélida de abril.

- Resolvamos esto de la mejor manera posible -Fleur habló, necesitaba terminar a lo que fue, necesitaba salir de esa habitación, el aire la estaba sofocando, los recuerdos la estaban devastando- Quieres librarte de tus deudas y yo quiero tus terrenos… -Fleur se aclaró la garganta, trató de enfocarse en algún punto, en una memoria lejana que no involucrara a la castaña- Las dos salimos ganando

- Quiero que saldes tu deuda Fleur Isabelle

Fleur giró su cabeza abruptamente, de la misma forma que había hecho muchos años atrás al ser descubierta- ¿De qué hablas? -Había cometido el fatídico error de mirar a esos ojos color chocolate, ahora sentía imposible despegar la mirada

-Yo no te violé -Hermione apretó la quijada

- Eso no puede ser arreglado, no pue-

Fleur se vio cortada por la negación de Hermione- No, eso puede ser saldado… -Hermione observó que la rubia levantaba la ceja- Te quiero poseer

Fleur sintió un cosquilleo en la entrepierna, uno que no creyó posible y que la inquieto- ¿Qué?

- Dijiste que te violé… Quiero demostrarte que en ningún momento fue violación, que lo querías tanto o más que yo

Fleur sentía admiración por esa mirada, siempre segura y retadora, Hermione Granger nunca bajaba la mirada, Hermione Granger no mostraba temor aunque sus adentros temblaran, Hermione no le temía a los retos y Fleur sabía que en eso se había convertido ella. Una parte de ella se sentía dolida por ser un reto y otra parte se retorcía de placer ante las expectativas.

Hermione sonrió y bajó la mirada- 12 hrs conmigo, hoy a las 8 pm hasta mañana a las 8 am… después de eso te firmaré los papeles sin rechistar

Fleur ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo que meditaba la oferta pero había aceptado desde el momento en que Hermione lo sugirió- De acuerdo… Sin juegos Granger

Hermione esbozó una leve sonrisa- Una camioneta pasará por ti a esa hora

Fleur giró los ojos, tratando de parecer desanimada- No olvides los papeles -Fleur señaló con la mirada la carpeta y sin despedirse, salió de aquella oficina- Nos vamos -Le dijo a su acompañante sin molestarse en mirar a nadie. No estaba segura en qué se había metido pero esa noche lo averiguaría y quizás, con un poco de suerte, lograría enterrar todo su pasado, dejar a Granger a un lado.

* * *

_Hola, sé que me he tardado un poquito pero es que no alzaron su mano lo suficientemente alto y pensé que no estaban muy interesadas en saber qué paso :P Pero ya en el próximo tendremos una interacción más profunda entre ambas chicas y quizás algo más ;)_

_Les tengo una mala noticia.__** Actualizaré éste fic o el otro (Lune) **__únicamente si "Ni las estrellas te separaran de mi" es actualizado, debido a que su autora y yo mantenemos un… pacifico, muuuy pacifico debate… Pero no se preocupen porque ya tengo el siguiente capítulo de Lune Écarlate (para aquellas que lo siguen) terminado, así que en cuanto la otra autora actualice yo haré lo propio._

_Lamento las molestias que eso les cause (es raro pero me sentía vocera de supermercado anunciado un pasillo mojado :S )._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo, Gracias por leer y comentar! _

* * *

_**Agradecimientos**__: _

_**Marcedhampir777**__: Hola, es un gusto ver que lees aquí también :D_

_**Asdf**__: Bueno, aquí actuó un poco Pansy pero todavía hay más de ella, creo que es un personaje interesante_

_**Lali**__**Laureles**__: Bella? Buena sugerencia, no lo había pensado pero sería bastante sexy una Bella con bata blanca, falda y tacones, cabello rizado suelto y lentes ;)_

_**Valeria**__: Sigues con lo del jabón? Jajajaja No tienes remedio y yo también te adoro Maricongas. _

_**Sarii**__: La madre de Hermione sabe algunas cosas y será de apoyo para la castaña más adelante, así que amenaza con ser de gran relevancia _

_**Cecis**__-__**drkpotter**__: Si! Yo disfruto escribir de Luna y Ginny por la combinación de carácter y no estarán peleadas siempre pero si tendrán sus buenos agarrones. _

_**Karean**__: Hola! Cómo siempre, tienes un buen ojo :D Lo de Pansy lo diré un poco más adelante pero digamos que a la muchacha le gustan todas :P _

_**Shaliahlam**__: Al contrario! Gracias por leer y espero que este cap te haya gustado _

_**Loriel**__: Oh, si, créeme que las voy a acercar bastante el siguiente jajaja Gracias por comentar _

* * *

_**And this is it**_


End file.
